CCS Q&A
by BlackWolf21
Summary: Ask your favourite CCS charries questions. Rated T for some characters saying/doing things in responce to some questions.
1. Introduction

I just did this for a laugh, in your reviews, you can inculde questions for the characters and I respond as the characters. This one of a CardCaptor Sakura one, I may do Sailor Moon, Tokyo Mew Mew, and Wolf's Rain later on.

* * *

Now then, let's meet our victims...erm... I mean... erm... characters

Sakura

Sakura: O hayou gozaimasu

Kero-chan

Kero: Got any sweets?

Yue

Yue: Why did I let you and Yukito talk me into doing this, Kerberos?

Shaoran

Shaoran: O hayou

Tomoyo

Tomoyo: Hello, everyone

Eriol/Clow

Eriol: This should be interesting

Nakuru

Nakuru: O HAYOU GOZAIMASU!!

Yue: Calm down.

Nakuru: NO!!

Spinel

Spinel: This is going to be humiliating.

Me: I'm sure Yue agrees but you'll both just have to deal with it!

And last but not least...

Toya

Toya: I am going to kill Yuki for making me do this

Yue: You know what? I'll help!

Me:Please feel free to ask your questions to the characters :D


	2. First round of Questions

Just remember, readers, that these responses are based on my personal opinion, don't take my answers as 100 true.

* * *

Now then, let's start

Angel-chan wants to ask these questions

_For Yue and I guess Eriol to: On wikipedia they said Yue was in love with Clow Reed is that true?  
Toya I have a question: Toya is your love with Yukito plantonic?  
Tomoyo:Are you and Eriol dating?  
and last but not least Sakura.  
Sakura:Have you ever used the Clow Cards for something personal like your skirt fell down in class and you used erase to erase whom ever saw it memories?_

Yue: Well, Wikipedia is wrong! I was never in love with Clow and he was never in love with me.

Toya: Plantonic? Do you mean 'platonic'? If you mean 'platonic' then, no, my love for Yuki is not just as friends.

Tomoyo: Sadly, no, me and Eriol-kun are not dating, yet.

Sakura: Once, I used the Flower Card to get some flowers for my ojii-chan's birthday, you guys'll have seen that, I also once used Firey to cook when our oven was broken, you guys haven't seen that.

penguins4eva wants to know this

_has syaoran-kun ever kissed sakura-chan?_

Syaoran:(blushes) Erm... wel... I... erm...

Sakura: Shaoran-kun once kissed me on the cheek but we've never kissed properly... yet.

Kero: You're a pretty evil person, Sakura, embarassing Syaoran like that.

XxThe-Nobodies-RulexX has these questions

_this is to both Sakura and Syaoran: are you two dating?  
This is to Kero: Why do you like sweets so much?  
This is to Tomoyo: Why do you like to videotap Sakura so much?  
This is for Eriol: Are you still evil?  
And last but not least Toya: Do you still hate Syaoran?_

Sakura: If you've seen the second movie, you will know that Shaoran and I are dating (anime smile)

Kero: I like sweets because they taste soooooo goooooooooood! (flies around looking for sweets)

Tomoyo: I record Sakura a lot because she's very photogenic and I think she needs a bit more self confidence.

Eriol: (pretends to be offended) Evil? Moi? Never. I was never _evil_, so to speak, I just had to do all those mean things to Sakura so that she could safely transform the Cards into Sakura Cards without loosing too much of her energy.

Toya: Of course I hate Shaoran, he's a irritating little-

Yue: Language, Toya.

Toya: Fine. Anyway, I hate Shaoran but he makes Sakura happy so I guess I can stand him.

Me: You're such a nice onii-chan (clings onto Toya's arm)

Toya: (is irritated)

AnimEQueENII has this to say

_kero i like you're question_

Kero: Was that the one about sweets or something? I don't get what she's saying.

Yue: She's saying that she likes the fact someone asked you why you like sweets so much.

Kero: Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh. Well, I said before, I like sweets because they taste goooooooood! (flies around again)


	3. Second round of Questions

Just remember, readers, that these responses are based on my personal opinion, don't take my answers as 100 true.

* * *

Time for more

Toya: Oh, God, please, no!

Jachelle wants to know:

_To Eriol: Why did you make spinel sun to not be able to eat sweets?_

Eriol: Just for a bit of amusement, it's fun to see him go on a sugar-hunting rampage when he eats sweets (chuckes)

Spinel: Eriol no baka!

KiNoMoTo18 has many questions for you guys

_for sakura:do you plan going in high school as well as college with shaoran?  
for kero:is suppie now your best friend?  
for yue:are you being over protected with sakura-chan?  
for shaoran:will you go back to china after the movie 2?  
for tomoyo:will you continue filming sakura?  
for eriol:do you have plans on making a move with tomoyo?  
for nakuru:would you stop bothering toya?  
for suppie:is kero your best friend now?  
and last but not the least...  
for toya:will you consider another little kaijuu after sakura and shaoran are together?  
for toya again:will you and kaho be together again?  
for shaoran and sakura:what is your future plans?  
for tomoyo and eriol:are you willing to date if CCS fans want you two together?  
for shaoran:what happened to meilin?  
for everyone!:what happened to the play!what happened to the story!_

Yue: (stares) How on Earth do you expect us to answer all of those questions?

Me: Just start answering!

Sakura: Yes, I do plan on going through higher education with Shaoran-kun

Kero: No, we are arch rivals!

Spinel: We're friends, really.

Yue: You're question is kind of jumbled up so I'll answer two ways. I am not over-protective of Sakura, I just try to keep her safe and Sakura is not too over-protective of me or Kero.

Shaoran: I'll have to go back to China, some time, but I'm going to ask my mum about letting me stay in Japan for a while.

Tomoyo: Of course.

Eriol: That would be telling (taps his nose)

Nakuru: Never! (glomps Toya)

Toya: Get off me!

Nakuru: No!

Spinel: I've already answered that question when Kero answered his version of it.

Toya:(blinks)... (sweat-drops)... Shut up!

Yue: I think that answers your question, he considers it but hates the idea.

Toya: I love Yuki, Kaho was alright but Yuki's better.

Yue: Yukito says, 'Thank you.'

Sakura: I think that Shaoran-kun and I will probably get married and have kids, whether Onii-chan likes it or not.

Shoaran: I agree with Sakura.

Tomoyo: I like Eriol-kun and, since Sakura-chan is with Shaoran-kun, I might get together with him.

Eriol: I see no problem with dating Miss Daidōji.

Shaoran: Meilin went back to Hong Kong and she frequently writes to me, telling me about the latest news and home and sometimes asking how my realationship with 'Miss Kinomoto' is going.

Sakura: As for the play, if you mean the one in the second movie, we were able to complete it the next day, everyone thought there had just been a power-cut, everyone except those involved in what _really_ happened.

Yue: I still don't understand why Kero acted like a plush when Yukito saw him, Yukito already knew about me so seeing you shouldn't have been much of a problem.

Kero: Force of habit.

An anonymous reader wants to know this: (me: (takes offence at the England thing) England is not boring at all, unless Nakuru just missed Toya (teasing Nakuru))

_Kaho: How do you feel about becoming part of an established family dynamic that the Eriol-tachi has? _

_Eriol: When did you realize that Kaho loved you, and when did you fall in love with her?_

_Nakuru: Is England really that boring?_

_Fujitaka: What do you think about finally finding some of your family? Did you expect your twin "brother" to be a half-reincarnation of a powerful sorcerer? Do you think the Amamiya family will start to approve of you more, now that you know your heritage?_

_Li Yelan: How difficult was it, letting your only son and youngest child move away from you permanently when he was just barely a teenager?_

_Tomoyo: You are happy that the one you love (Sakura) is happy, right? You weren't lying about that?_

Kaho: I feel quite good about all of it, it's quite fun.

Eriol: Was it ever stated that I loved Kaho? Well, I have a slight crush on her but I prefer Tomoyo.

Nakuru: England is just boring because the Cardcaptor and her friends/sibling/guardians aren't there.

Yue: (folds his arms) You mean because Toya isn't there and you can't glomp him.

Nakru:(giggles) Maybe just a little bit.

Sakura: Since when did my otou-san and Shaoran's okaa-san come into it?

Me: Alright; I'll let them answer questions but they are not main question characters, got it?

Kero: Everyone gets it.

Me: Good.

Fujitaka: I'm afraid I cannot answer that question as BlackWolf21 hasn't read the manga yet.

Me: It's not _my_ fault they're taking ages to deliver my order!

Yue: No one said it was.

Li Yelan: He didn't move away permanently, just temporarily, I didn't like letting him go but he insisted.

Tomoyo: I have Eriol-kun now, I am glad that Sakura-chan is happy.


	4. More Questions

Just remember, readers, that these responses are based on my personal opinion, don't take my answers as 100 true.

* * *

We have some more questions to torture-I mean ask our characters (innocent smile)

penguins4eva has another question

_thanks for putting my question in! now i have some more questions and some of my own statements:  
for tomoyo and eriol: do you guys really like each other because it was NEVER stated in the manga or the anime that you liked each other and it was made clear in the manga that tomoyo loved sakura and eriol loved kaho...?  
and, personally, i really could never see tomoyo and eriol together, i hope you guys aren't offended!_

Tomoyo: I did love Sakura and Eriol-kun did love Kaho, but now we kind of realise that they're hopeless loves.

Eriol: I am not offended at all, personally, _I _couldn't see myself and Tomoyo together, at first.

would like to know:

_I'm glad your grammar and spelling improved from the last chapters, despite the fact that you have a few errors here and there._

_Questions  
(To Li): How do you feel about the fact that there are many sexual stories including you and Eriol doing the bow-chicka-wow-wow?  
(To Sakura): If you were to find Li cheating on you with Daidouji and he came up with THE LAMEST excuse ever, will you still forgive him despite your naive attitude?  
(To Touya Kinomoto): Name one thing you hate about Sakura, Li, Tomoyo, and Yukito. (One each, please)  
(To Li): Would you like to meet the other Li in Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle and his clone? Who do you think you'll get along with more, "Syaoran" or the clone?  
(To Tomoyo and Eriol): Since I gave questions to all my favorite characters, you guys are left. So...how many kids do you think Sakura and Li will have and what do you think they'll look like? What will you do to them?_

Me: What do you mean about grammar and spelling (looks back at chapters) Darn it! Stupid typos!

Li: Who's writing all of these stories!? I'll hunt them down and rip them to shreads!

Sakura: I'd probably attack him with a few of the Cards and then give him another chance.

Toya: Sakura is a kaijuu-

Sakura: Onii-chan!

Toya:(ignores Sakura) The gaki set my shirt on fire, Daidōji is waaay to obsessed with the kaijuu, and Yukito's just too kind.

Shaoran: I don't think I would like to meet either of them because they're, well, ME! I think I'd prefer the real one to the clone, though.

Tomoyo: I think they'll have three, one girl will look like Sakura-chan, one boy will look like Shaoran-kun, one girl will look like Shaoran-kun. I'd make them all little outfit's to wear and-

Sakura:(sweatdrops) T-Tomoyo-chan, you can stop now.

Eriol: I think four kids and the same as Tomoyo for looks, as well as one boy looking like Sakura, the fourth one. I'd let them play with Spinel and Kero.

Kero: Eeek!

rondallagurl wants to ask these:

_cool, my turn to ask.._

_for sakura:can you please kiss syaoran.  
for syaoran:please kiss sakura..  
haha..  
for Touya: who do you more prefer, yue or kero as sakura's guardians?  
for Tomoyo: could you make me outfits..hehe.._

Sakura: (blushes) I-I think that I'd prefer to kiss him and not go around telling everyone than to kiss him in front of everyone.

Shaoran: I agree with Sakura.

Toya: I prefer Yue-

Nakuru: Ooooh.

Toya:(cross-vein) BECAUSE-

Nakuru: Oh... there's more.

Toya: (bigger cross-vein) Because, Kero's too silly and sweet-obsessed and Yue's a better fighter.

Kero: NOT TRUE!

Me: It is true.

Tomoyo: Oh, of course I can! Send me your measurements and come to my house tomorrow at (checks planner) one thirty, we can discuss colours (smiles, excitedly)


	5. Time for more Questions

Just remember, readers, that these responses are based on my personal opinion, don't take my answers as 100 percent true.

* * *

More questions

MonkeyGirlNaNoDa's questions:

_wo! i so love these 'dare' fics :¬)  
anyway-  
Sakura- if you could, and you read some of the 'm' rated SxS fics, would you attack the people who made them...? gets all scared  
Tomoyo- Are you gay with Sakura? 0.o;  
um... w00t! dares!  
Kero- no sugary stuff for a month... lol  
Kk, I'm done! feel free to kill me later XD_

Sakura: If they were very offending I'd probably attack them with the Cards

Tomoyo: I would not use the term 'gay' I would just say that I find Sakura-chan is a very interesting person who, if I could, I may want to spend my life with.

Sakura:(sweatdrops) T-Tomoyo-chan...

Kero: (blinks for a few seconds) No... sugar?... NOOOOOOOOOO!! (transforms) I'll show you 'No sugar'! (attacks with fire)

Yue: (sighs) Kerberos, stop being such a baka.

Kero: Meanie!

pianogirl15 has this to say:

_this is freakin hilarious!(in a good way)/_

_anyway, i wanna ask Yue if he loves sakura? you know as in love love._

_next i wanna ask eriol if he can make yue and yukito seperate.( that way, yue wont see anything yukito does with touya.) im not implying anything. :)_

_tomoyo, you are my favorite character cause i design clothes too!_

Yue: (glares) Why do I keep getting asked about my love life? I am not in love with anyone and never was. Also, I can shut myself off from Yukito so I don't have to see anything he does with Toya.

Toya: Thank God!

Eriol: I've never thought of separating the two, anyway, if I did, how would Yue stay unnoticed?

Tomoyo: Ooh, can we meet some day to discuss designs?

Moving on to more questions from KiNoMoTo18:

_hehe...sorry for so many questions but i have more!(devilish laugh)  
for eriol:do you know how to sing?because tomoyo does!hehe  
for kaho:do you still like toya?  
for yelan li:do you like sakura for shaoran?  
for toya:toya you're a kaijuu!anyway,what do you like about yukito?  
for shaoran and sakura:what do like about each other?  
for yue:why is yuki very kind while you are kinda...uhm...cold-hearted when it comes to some things?  
for eriol again:mou...why don't you like tomoyo-chan?and would you like to go back to england or stay here (japan) with everyone and tomoyo-chan?(puppy dog eyes)  
gomenasai minna-san for so many questions!demo i want to ask so many questions!gomenasai minna-san!and to blackwolf21-san!_

Me: You can all call me BlackWolf-chan (anime smile)

Eriol: I know how to sing but I'm not very good at it unless I use my young boy voice.

Kaho: I have no romantic feelings towards Mr Kinomoto anymore.

Yelan: I think that Ms Kinomoto and my son are very well suited.

Toya: Urusei! And I like Yuki because he's kind, generous, gentle, calm... and lots of other stuff.

Shaoran: (blushes) I like Sakura because she's kind and naive.

Sakura: I like Shaoran-kun because he's sweet and brave.

Yue: Because Yukitois, pretty much, a different person, so he has a different personality. As I said, in episode forty-eight, it's rather cumbersome that he and I have separate personalities. I also thank you or not asking me a question about loving anyone.

Eriol: I _DO _like Tomoyo! I would stay here in Japan, if I got the choice, because I get to see the others more often.

An anonymous reader wants to say this:

_"Eriol: Was it ever stated that I loved Kaho?"_

_Yep. In the last volume of the manga, when they were leaving for England. For the record, Eriol NEVER showed any interest in Tomoyo, while there were plenty of hints about him having a love who was away from him during most of the series._

Eriol: I would like to direct that reader to chapter three, the second round of questions, when BlackWolf-chan stated that she has never read the manga and I would also like to direct the reader to the little statement above the chapters where it says that all of these answers are what BlackWolf-chan thinks, not about actual facts.

Me: Arigatou, Eriol-kun.


	6. Fun requests at the end

More questions (evil grin) we have some good ones

PinkAngelIdolVoice has these:

_Gomen for my bad spelling in my first round of questions :P _

Sakura: Have you had any slight crushes on anyone before Yukito?  
Yue: Why was it hard for you to except Sakura as the new mistress of the Clow Cards?  
Eriol:Since your Clow is it possible that your stronger than Sakura magic wise?  
Kero and Spinel:Who is better at video games?  
Shaoran:Have you and Sakura ever kissed in a closet?  
chuckles way to sweetly well see you next time cough for some fun cough Man I have to get this cough checked. wink

Sakura: I had a slight crush on a boy in my class when I was six.

Yue: Because I didn't like the thought of anyone else being my master because it reminded me that Clow was dead.

Eriol: I believe that I will be, until Sakura grows up.

Kero: I am.

Spinel: I beat your high score after the second movie.

Kero: Kuso!

Shaoran: (blushes bright red) M-maybe.

cardcaptorsakuralover wants to know:

_This is perfect and I hope you keep updating!  
Here are my questions:  
How old are each of you exactly at this moment 'cause I want to know how long has passed since Syaoran came back?  
Does Kaho love anyone at this moment??  
I hope you can answer these questions!_

Yue: Kerberos and I are, technically, about a hundred years old, but we are ageless so we bascally stay at certain ages. Kerberos is twenty and I'm twenty-three.

Sakura: I'm eleven, so is Shaoran-kun, Tomoyo-chan, and Eriol-kun.

Eriol: Again, I'm technically very old.

Kaho: Right now, I don't love anyone.

AnimEQueENII has these:

_I never asked a questions: _

Kero: Do you know any math?  
all: Who has the shortest temper?

Kero: Two plus two equals four!

Spinel: Well, I'd say that Kero and Yue have the shortest tempers, then Shaoran.

Kero: HEY!

Spinel: See what I mean?

(rubs hands together, evily) Now for the brilliant requests from xXxyellow-rose-violinistxXx:

_I just want to ask a few things:  
Whole gang: Can you please shove vegetables in Kero's mouth?  
Nakuru: Can you please glomp Toya WITHOUT suffocating him?  
meow -_

Yue: With pleasure (grabs Kero)

Shaoran: (hans Suppi a carrot)

Spinel: (shoves carrot into Kero's mouth) There, that's payback for all the sweets.

Kero: (unable to speak) (shoves sweets into Spinel's mouth) 'Ake 'at, Thuppi.

Yue: Translation: Take that, Suppi.

Spinel: SWEETS! I MUST HAVE SWEETS!

Me: Right, Nakuru, glowmp Toya without suffocating him so we can end this round and calm Spinel down.

Nakuru: (thumb up) I'm on it! (glomps Toya)

Me: That's all we have time for, today, please keep sending in your- Yowch! Spinel, don't bite me!- reviews and I'll just calm Spinel down. Ja ne!


	7. More Questions YAY!

Just remember, readers, that these responses are based on my personal opinion, don't take my answers as 100 percent true.

* * *

Now that Spinel isn't drunk, it's time for more questions... my readers are all very evil, just like me

sweetestsounds's questions:

_first of all, i applaud the characters that they are brave enough to answer all our questions. but that does not mean that you shall be spared! XD_

_Yue-sama, why do keep acting cold, when everyone especially your scary fan girls find you so kawai!?_

_Sakura-sama, if you had a choice, would you have refused all the powers you had? like decided not to fight and capture clow cards?_

_Syaoran-sama, in one of the fanfics about you, you had girl phobia. do you??_

_Tomoyo-sama, you are so cutee! if you were to choose: Eriol or Sakura?_

_Touya-kaijuu(HAHAH!) and Yukito-sama, what does it mean to have a "sister complex"?_

_Eriol-sama would you grow up to look like clow? cause you kinda look like him as a kid..._

_that's all! domo arigato to evryone, especially to BlackWolf21-sama._

Me: I said before, you can all call me BlackWolf-chan :D

Yue: I can't help my personality, and if fan girls find me kawaii, that's their opinion.

Me: I think Yue-san is very kawaii, that's why he's my favourite character, plus, he's just very cool.

Sakura: I would still want to capture the Clow Cards because of how important it was to Kero-chan.

Shaoran: I don't have a 'girl phobia'... I just get embarrassed around Sakura.

Tomoyo: I would probably chose Sakura-chan.

Toya:(glares) I'll get you...

Yue: Yukito says that 'Sister Complex' means, to BlackWolf-chan, Toya is over protecting of Sakura and, in his opinion, only he has the right to tease Sakura.

Eriol: I am basically the same age as Sakura's father but I just have a young form, if I was reincarnated in an older form, I would probably look more like the original Clow.

xXxyellow-rose-violinistxXx has mroe questions/requests(dares):

_Nice you sure ypdate fast.(evil grin)more questions and dares:  
Tomoyo: have you ever made a 'normal' outfit for Sakura?(no offence, I love your designs)  
Kero: I dare you to live without sweets and video games for oh i dunno, a century perhaps?  
Yue: I dare you to at least eat something or drink, even water is fine.  
Toya: Why do you hate Shaoran so much?  
thanks for placing my you update soon meow._

Me: I constantly check my e-mails for review alerts and, as soon as I have enough questions to make a decent chapter, I update (anime smile)

Tomoyo: I once made Sakura-chan a dress for a party that was basically pink with frills around the sleeves and skirt.

Kero: Never! The only way to make me do that is to seal me inside the book again, and I'd like to see you try.

Yue: I can't eat, it's physically impossible.

Toya: Because he's a stupid gaki who'll take Sakura away from me.

Yue: Yukito wants me to remind you that you have a 'sister complex'.

Toya: Tell Yuki that I said, 'Urusei!'

Me: It's true, you do have a sister complex.

Toya:(glares) Ur-u-sei!

Me: Iie! Sister complex! Sister complex! Sister complex!

More from XxThe-Nobodies-RulexX

_I have a few questions:  
Eriol: If you are older then the others, then why don't you show your true age?  
Syaoran: why do you blush evrytime someone ask you a question about Sakura and you kissing?  
Sakura/Syaoran: If you haven't met eachother and fell in love with him/her, who do you think you will fall in love with?  
Tomoyo: Have you ever made an outfit for yourself beofer?  
Kero: do you think you can stop eating sweets?  
Toya: how would you feel that one day Sakura and Syaoran said they were going to get married?  
Nakuru: How do you really feel about Toya_

_Thats all I have so PLEASE UPDATE SOON_

Me: (salutes) Hai! I will update this very soon!

Eriol: I can't be bothered, it would take a lot of time and magic to show myself in an older form.

Shaoran: (blushes) Because it's embarrassing.

Meilin: He's in love with Sakura and wants to kiss her, that's why.

Shaoran: MEILIN!? WHEN THE HELL DID YOU GET HERE!?

Melin: Just now (evil smile)

Sakura: I'd probably just keep up a fantasy about Yukito-san.

Shaoran: I'd probably have married Meilin.

Tomoyo: Oh, all the time, but I prefer making outfits for Sakura-chan.

Kero: I can... BUT I WON'T!

Yue: Baka.

Kero: YOU'RE THE BAKA! YUE NO BAKA!

Toya: I'd kill the gaki in five seconds unless someone restrained me.

Skaura: Onii-chan!

Yue: Don't worry, Kero and I would defiantly stop Toya from killing Shaoran.

Shaoran: Arigatou.

Nakuru: I liked Toya for his magical powers, then I started to get a crush on him, but he likes Tsukishiro-kun so it'd better back off.

Spinel: Sensible of you.

Nakuru: Who said I was going to? I'm still going to glomp Toya at every opportunity.

Toya: You keep away from me!

Nakuru: NEVER! (Glomps)

Me: While I sort out Nakuru, remember to keep reviewing, my evil readers (evil grin)


	8. Evil Question Time

Just remember, readers, that these responses are based on my personal opinion, don't take my answers as 100 percent true. And also, , I never skiped your questions or, if I did, I am very sorry.

* * *

Time for more questions:

MonkeyGirlNaNoDa has a few requests:

_w00t more dares... _

Sakura- have a baby :D  
Syaoran- write a 5-page long letter about everything youve ever done with sakura n then give it to her brother.  
kero- do some SLAPPING with suppie XD  
KK, thats everything for noe ja ne! :)

Sakura: I'm still only a kid!

Shaoran: That wouldn't be much, it'd be just writing really big to fill five pages.

Kero: I beg your pardon!?

Erik's Lonely Angel's questions:

_Here I go  
Yue:when it seemed that Sakura lost the Final Judgement how come Sakura looked more like she was just sleeping instead of the world had entirely changed?  
Syaoran:Why were you so dedicated to capturing the Clow Cards that you would force Sakura to give them to you?_

Yue: Because she _was_ sleeping, she was dreaming about what would happen if everyone forgot.

Shaoran: Because I am a descendant of Clow Reed.

Onto more questions from XxTheNobodiesRulexX

_This is good, XD. More Q's from me.  
To every one (mainly Sakura and Syaoran: Have any of you read any of the rated M stories? If you did how do you feel about it?  
To Meiling: Do you think you would be happy if Syaoran did marry you?  
To Tomoyo: How do you really feel about Sakura.  
To Syaoran, Sakura/Tomoyo: Have you ever seen Tsubasa Chronicle? If you did what do you think? _

_(Everything from here on is from my brother)  
To Sakura: Is it ture that you run around the house but naked with only you and Kero in the house? If you do then why only when Kero is in the house with you?  
To Eriol: Is it true you were born a women?  
To Syaoran: is it true that your stuntman is Kero in a wig?  
To Meiling: Is it true that you sing the barbie girl sone when no one is around?  
To Tomoyo: Is it true that you were a before you join CCS?  
To Nakuru: If you were a lesbian, who would you like?_

_That is all from my crazy brother, so don't mine the real me, his sister, XD._

Everyone: WE HATE THE M RATED STORIES! (Me: They are all voicing my opinion of that, gomenasai)

Meilin: I want to see Shaoran happy and I'm sure that I can move on to someone else who loves me the most. I would be happy if Shaoran and Miss Kinomoto got married.

Tomoyo: I love her.

Shaoran, Sakura, Tomoyo: BlackWolf-chan has never seen it so we can't see it either.

Sakura: That is completely untrue!

Kero: Yeah, she'd much rather run around naked with the kozo in the house.

Sakura: THAT IS NOT TRUE!

Eriol: I shall now quote Kero: I beg your pardon!?

Shaoran: How could that stuffed toy possible be my stuntman? I do all my own stunts.

Meilin: I do not... I sing Do As Infinity songs.

Tomoyo: I can't read through stars, so I cannot answer that question.

Nakuru: Sakura. No contest.

xXxyellow-rose-violinistxXx's questions:

_So kero's challenging me huh...  
BlackWolf-chan, in the next chap, can I place one of my OC's as an answer for Kero's for more questions...  
Everyone: If all of you had a chance to kill Kero, wil you and why? (that's a question my classmate asked me and i wouldn't want to kill him)  
Tomoyo: What's the one thing you can't live without?  
Eriol: What's your deepest darkest secret. (from my classmate again)  
Thanks again BlackWolf-chan._

Me: Thank you for calling me BlackWolf-chan and yes, your OC's answer can definatly be in it.

Yue: I'd kill him because he's irritating, do you need any more of a reason?

Spinel: I'll kill him because he keeps stuffing sweets into my- ARGHHHH! GET AWAY FROM ME! (runs away from Kero who has sweets)

Tomoyo: My video recorder.

Eriol: If I told, it wouldn't be a secret.

Kero: Clow's deepest darkest secret was that he once kissed his cousin's girlfriend.

Eriol: KERBEROS! _I'LL_ KILL HIM BECAUSE OF THAT!

wants to say this to me:

_Thank you SO much for skipping my questions. _

_bleep you_


	9. Helpful question answer in this

Just remember, readers, that these responses are based on my personal opinion, don't take my answers as 100 percent true. Alright, from now on, if any character calls Spinel 'Suppi' it will be spelt 'Suppi' not 'Suppie'

* * *

More questions:

MonkeyGirlNaNoDa's turn again:

_Ok, sorry for the first question Tomoyo- I forgot that your kinda posh so... here, have a cookie! (hands tomoyo a cookie)Ok, so more dares...  
Tomoyo (because your one of my fave characters you can switch your dare with Meilin's one, K?) run into a Tokyo Mew Mew Q&A fic, yell "I AM FROM CARD CAPTOR SAKURA" laugh, and run back.  
Meilin (if Tomoyo switches her dare for yours, you do Tomoyo's, K?) Go around slapping everyone on the back of the head AND THAT INCLUDES YOURSELF! lol  
Sakura (Your another of my fave characters- have a cookie!) Get up on a stage with a microphone and sing an 80s lovesong n say its for Syaoran.  
That's it! bye! lol meh ist hypar!_

Tomoyo and Meilin: I'm not doing either of those

Sakura: (blushes) No way!

KiNoMoTo18 has a lot of things to say:

_haha I'm back!(evil grin)  
blackwolf21-CHAN:ehh...how do you put stories in fanfiction?i'm just new so i don't really know!onegai,please tell me!  
eriol-chan:it's fun calling everyone chan!kawaii desu!well if shaoran wasn't around would you fall in love with sakura-chan?  
sakura-chan:what is the most romantic thing shaoran ever done to you?  
kero-chan and suppie-chan:who is the higher scorer in video games?  
yue-CHAN:kawaii!why did you choose sakura-chan to be the new mistress?  
shaoran-chan:how do you think you will propose to sakura-chan!(toya please don't kill me for this!)  
tomoyo-chan:do you think eril-chan can be kawaii in a way?  
nakuru-chan:what do you like the most about toya-chan?  
toya-chan:is it true that the thing you cherish the most is sakura-chan?if your answer is yes,why?  
shaoran-chan:in a other fanfic,you were a rich president of a company that your family own,is that possible in the future?  
sakura-chan:if eriol did court you without shaoran around would he be probably you boyfriend?  
tomoyo-chan and eriol-chan:are you two now dating?  
everyone yes including you blackwolf-chan:if i'm gonna publish my first story will you support me?onegai!_

Me: You go to the Documents bit and upload the file and you can edit it by clicking on it. You then go to Stories and then, inside the Sotries section, you go to Guildlines. Read through that and then accept the terms, then go to New Story and and pick the category (e.g. Anime) then a sub-category thing (e.g. CardCaptor Sakura) and then upload it.

Eriol: No

Sakura: He sang me a song on my birthday and gave me a bunch of flowers and some chocolate.

Kero: Unfortunatly, Suppi beat my high-score.

Yue: Because she was the one who beat me.

Shoaran: I don't know!

Tomoyo: Yes, Eriol-kun can be very kawaii at times.

Nakuru: His ability to be glomped all the time. (glomps Toya)

Toya: She is sometimes my most precious thing and sometimes not, she's my little sister and I love her.

Shaoran: Maybe.

Sakura: No, I'd just keep up my crush on Yukito-san.

Tomoyo: In BlackWolf-chan's mind, we are dating.

Me: If it's a good story (which I suspect it will be) and I enjoy it, I will definatly support you (anime smile)


	10. Laughs at replies to questions

Just remember, readers, that these responses are based on my personal opinion, don't take my answers as 100 percent true.

* * *

A short round of questions.

XxThe-Nobodies-RulexX has a few little things to torture out charries with, I'm not even trying to hide the fact that this is to torture them, anymore.

_I'm sorry for the other questionsn my brother had made.  
These are my q's  
To Syaoran: Why when you name has a y in it but people change it into a h?  
To Sakura: How did you REALLY feel when you first mat Syaoran?  
To Syaoran: How did you REALLY felt when you first met Sakura?  
To Toya: Do you still hate Syaoran because how how he treated her when he first met her, or is it for somethinge else?  
To Tomoyo: How old where you and Sakura when you made the first dress you want her to where?  
To Kero: Do you still hate Syaoran?  
To Eriol: How you ever kissed Tomoyo before? I mean it dosen't have to be on the lips, it could be on the cheek, hand or anywhere?  
To Meiling: Before Syaoran went to find your lost brid, do you hate hime when you two where younger? _

Thats alot but that all I have (and non is from my brother XD)

Syaoran: Some people, like BlackWolf-chan, may have read the subtitles and read it as 'Sh' instead of 'Sy'. BlackWolf-chan is trying to break the habit of spelling it 'Sh' instead of 'Sy'.

Sakura: I thought he was a scary guy who was a bit of a creep.

Syaoran: I thought Sakura was a whimpy little girl with strong magical energy.

Toya: Both, I hate him for doing that to Sakura, taking Sakura away from me, setting my jacket on fire, and putting Sakura in danger... and for obsessing with Yuki.

Nakuru: Someone's jealous.

Toya: I am not jealous!

Tomoyo: Six(blush)

Kero: I can stand the kozo but if he ever calls me a plush or stuffed toy, I'll get him!

Syaoran: Stuffed... Toy.

Kero: (bites Shaoran's finger)

Eriol: BlackWolf-chan never went into that much detail.

Meilin: No, he was just my cousin who never payed much attention to me.

xXxyellow-rose-violinistxXx's turn... interesting things here:

_Thank you BlackWolf-chan and sorry for not reviewing the last chap, I was probably sleeping, here's the profile of my OC:  
Name: Ariel Hiiragazawa  
Hair: Same color as Eriol's, long, curly at the ends and is tied in a ponytail  
Eye color: Crystal blue  
Skin: pale  
Personality: cheerful, smart, and creative, she is also the reincarnation of Serina Reed (Clow Reed's twin sister)  
Talents: good at playing any instrument, and extremely good at matchmaking, she is also the owner of the crystal staff and the mistress of the crystal cards _

_I was just gona have her seal Kero for a century so he won't be able to eat sweets.(cue classmate staring)  
What?? he challenged me.  
more Questions:  
hm...  
Everyone: besides eriol, can any of you play an instrument?(really random, my inspiration:looking at the instruments at home)  
Kero: do you eat anything BESIDES sweets?  
um...Ok one more  
Tomoyo: Besides filming Sakura and sewing, what's your next favorite thing to do?  
Thanks again BlackWolf-chan. :)_

Kero: Ariel Hiiragizawa... seeing as you're not my mistress, YOU CAN'T SEAL ME IN THE BOOK! HA-HA-HA!

Yue: Ignore Kerberos, he's hyper due to way too many sweets.

Sakura: I only gave him five.

Yue: He's worked out how to open the cupboard without it shutting on his tail.

Sakura:... Oh...

Kero: (babbling) I sometimes eat other things!

Tomoyo: I like playing with Kero-chan.

(Sorry, everyone, I just realised I left out some questions answers)

Toya: I can play the piano and Yue and Yuki can play it too.

Tomoyo: My next favourite thing would have to be watching videos of Sakura that I've made

Sakura: (sweatdrop)


	11. Long list of questions

Just remember, readers, that these responses are based on my personal opinion, don't take my answers as 100 percent true.

* * *

More Questions

KiNoMoTo18's turn, Toya will not like this (evil grin)

_arigatoo blackwolf21-chan i'm not sure it would be that good since i'm only beginning but if it's not i hope you would evaluate it and say if something is wrong please!no more questions for now but thank you everyone!i have a message for toya:stop calling sakura kaijuu beacause your a kaijuu yourself and sakura-chan is so kawaii and stop calling shaoran gaki his not acting like a gaki anymore because he fell in love to sakura right?and one more thing accept it nakuru would never stop glomping you!hehe right nakuru-chan?  
for shaoran:take care of sakura-chan or else I or toya will kill you!ja'ne my oniichan is kicking me out of my seat here i'll ask questions when i use the computer again!ja'ne minna-san! _

kinomoto18-chan

Toya: Urusei! Leave me alone, you irritating insect!

Me: Irritating insect? Toya-kun, you're mean!

XxThe-Nobodies-RulexX is back with more questions:

_I know I'm getting anoying with the questions but I just love asking questions, XD.  
To Syaoran: When was the first time you realize that you love Sakura?  
To Syaoran...again? Do you even care that people spell your name worng, I mean the spell it in 3 differnt ways (Syaoran, Shaoran and Shoaln)?  
To Toya: Do you think that you will ever stop hating Syaoran?  
To Sakura: Do you think that Toya will ever stop hating Syaoran?  
To Kero: Why don't you like suppie?  
To Meiling: Do you think that you will still have liked Syaoran if he wasn't your cousin?  
Tomoyo: Why did you blush when I asked you, when you frist made an outfit or Sakura?  
To Eriol: do you still talk in that drack, low vocie of yours or your kid voice?  
To Nakuru: Why do you like to tease toya alot?_

Me: You are not annoying at all.

Syaoran: I loved her for ages but I only really realised it when Yue told me about Yukito's moon energies and to look deep inside of me to find out who I really liked. I also don't really mind the way my name's spelt, as long as it's not something like Showron.

Toya: Doubt it.

Sakura: Doubt it.

Kero: Suppi is my arch rival!

Spinel: I am not, and stop calling me Suppi, my name's Spinel Sun.

Meilin: Probably not until he found my bird.

Tomoyo: Because I was only six and the dress's frills were too small.

Sakura: B-but, Tomoyo-chan, it was a perfect dress.

Eriol: Both, it just depends what the situation is.

Nakuru: Because he's the easiest to get a reaction from.

Kuromii-hime has some questions (bows) konnichiha

_MWUAHAHAHA! I had no idea CCS fans had such ebil minds! Great fanfic/idea by the way :D  
Well I've got an ebil mind too!  
OC Profile:  
Name: Syirayuki Skye Li (Skye)  
Appearance: Pale like Eriol, green eyes, choppy black hair  
Personality: Nosy, all-up-in-your-face, smartical, ebil, manipulative, but towards Tomoyo & Sakura: luffable little-sister-like attitude :D  
Known Relatives: SYAORAN-KUN'S EBIL TWIN SISTER/ERIOL-KUN'S EBIL COUSIN/SAKURA-CHAN'S FUTURE-SISTER-IN-LAW... in an alternate universe.  
And that's all ya need to you _

((Questions:))  
For Eriol-kun: Honestly, from your heart, what do you think of Tomoyo-chan?  
For Tomoyo-chan: If someone dared you to kiss Eriol, would you do it? If yes, would you do it willingly or would you do it because you were dared?  
For Kero-chan: What's your ideal/dream girl? (Gomen, ; random question... I just luvvs you!)  
For Syaoran-kun: How would you react if you had an annoying twin-sister who tried to match-make you all the time?  
For Sakura-chan: Gomen if this question makes you sad... but... how did your mother die? What was she like?  
For Tomoyo, Eriol, Sakura, & Syaoran: Pretend you're in an alternate universe... and from what I've said about Skye (my OC)how'd you react around her?

Eriol: Tomoyo is an enchanting girl with a good brain, attitude, and personlity, now stop badgering me about who I like, BlackWolf-chan never went into detail with our relationship, only with Sakura and Syaoran's!

Tomoyo: I might.

Kero: I don't have one.

Syaoran: I'd tell her to get out of my life!

Sakura: My mother died of a illness, I was only three so I don't really remember what she was like. But onii-chan and otou-san always tell me that she was kind and gentle and funny.

Tomoyo, Eriol, Syaoran, & Sakura: Oh, no! Help us, she's evil, we need help!

Me: (snickers)

pickles wants to ask this:

_Sakura, Shaoran, kiss now. Please? Shaoran, how do you say your name correctly?_

Sakura&Syaoran: Fine (kiss)

Yue, Kero, Eriol, Tomoyo, Spinel, Nakuru: (restrain Toya)

Mistress BlackRose's turn:

_Omg i love this! Okay, let me be evil and ask my evil questions...  
GUAHAHAHAHAHA-(Coughs)...moving on._

_To Tomoyo- WHY DON'T YOU ADMIT YOU AND ERIOL ARE GOING OUT AND WHO KNOWS WHAT ELSE?...  
To Shaoran, i mean, Syaoran(sorry)- If (god forbid) you and sakura broke up, would you date one of your crazy fan girls?(No, I'm not one of them)  
To Eriol-My Bf says he likes your hair...  
TO Yukito- would you ever like Yue? Y'know, if Touya wasn't around.  
TO touya- is it "Touya" of "Toya"?  
To Suppie-You're a girl, right?  
to Eriol again: Would you date one of your crazy fan girls? (OH, CHOOSE ME!)  
To Toya: how do you respond to all those stories that say you like Yue more than Yukito?  
To blackwolf-chan(If I may call you that), Can I PLEASE post my own version of this??  
To Sakura:What does the Hope card do, anyways?  
To Mirror card:Do you like Touya?O.o  
And my friend wants to know this...  
To everyone- Do you ever picture yourself with anyone else? _

_And finally, something I want to say...  
I like M-rated onez... LOL_

Tomoyo: Because BlackWolf-chan hasn't gone into detail about our relationship.

Syaoran: No.

Eriol: Tell him I said thank you. I like my hair too.

Yue: Yukito says that he wouldn't.

Toya: In the manga, my name is spelt Toya, and I believe it was romanized as Touya, BlackWolf-chan used Toya but isn't sure which is right.

Spinel: (cross vein) I... am... a... BOY!

Eriol: No.

Toya: The writers can all go and die, for all I care!

Me: Toya! You're being mean. And also, I'd prefer it if you didn't post your own version because one might be more popular than the other and I wouldn't want someone to feel left out.

Sakura: I have no idea.

Mirror Card: A little bit.

Everyone: NO!

xXxyellow-rose-violinistxXx is back with more questions... Yay!

_thanks for placing my questions now here are more :) _

_Everyone: have any of you watched Naruto? If so compare the Sakura there to Sakura from CCS.  
Sakura: I suggest you put a lock on the cupboard so Kero won't be able to get to his 'precious sweets'.  
Kero: what other things do you eat?_

_-sigh- that's all for now, I can't think of anything else._

_Thanks again BlackWolf-chan_

Me: I place in all questions :)

Everyone: No.

Sakura: I tried it, he can pick the lock.

Kero: I eat takoyaki.

Sencha-San's turn:

_Hello everyone!! :D _

_I have a question for the entire cast, but especially Sakura. Ready? Ok, here goes._

_If you knew that Sakura was going to die, how would you feel?_

Me: Wow, we have more readers.

Everyone: We'd be sad, and try to comfort her.

Me: Even Meilin?

Meilin: Yes, even me.


	12. Torturing Time, once again

Just remember, readers, that these responses are based on my personal opinion, don't take my answers as 100 percent true.

* * *

Time... For... More... TORTURING!

KiNoMoTo18's turn again

_arigatoo gozaimasu blackwolf21-chan I have my story already the title is "different music,different worlds,one love"minna-san please support it I have questions,dares and messages for everyone!  
for blackwolf-chan-are you boy ore a girl?if your a boy then I love you already,if your a girl i love you even more!haha(blushes)  
for toya-chan-is there a chance that you'd marry tomoyo-chan?  
hm...i can smell a bit of jealousy from there ne eriol-chan?  
for eriol-chan-are you and shaoran friends?  
for shaoran-chan-why are you jealous when eriol (before)is around sakura?  
for shaoran-chan again-why are you jealous?and do you sing?  
for sakura-chan-do you sing too?because in my fanfic you're a singer as well as shaoran and eriol.  
dares:  
for eriol-chan-can you take off your glasses and act like you'll propose to tomoyo?  
minna-san hold toya very tightly now!  
for shaoran-chan-do the same but kiss sakura on the lips after you propose!  
favors:  
for tomoyo-chan-can you make sakura chan's wedding gown on her wedding day?  
messages:  
for blackwolf21-chan-thank you very much for everything!  
for toya-I'm not an insect!I'll call you gaki from now on because you act like a gaki!  
for sakura-chan-practice singing okay because i love songs and i can say i have a good voice so please practice!  
MINNA-SAN PLEASE SUPPORT MY FIRST STORY!ARIGATOO!SAYONARA!  
LOVE YOU ALL!  
KINOMOTO18-CHAN_

Me: If you use chan after my name, which is usually used for girls, then you can work out that I'm a girl :) I will also read your fanfiction ASAP and give you my opinions on it and how you may improve it.

Toya: (blinks) I beg your pardon!?

Eriol: I and Syaoran are friends, yes.

Syaoran: Because I thought Sakura liked him more. I get jealoud because, du'h, I like Sakura. I don't sing very well.

Sakura: I'm not that good at singing. (blushes)

Eriol: (takes off glasses) I won't propose to Tomoyo yet.

Yue: In case you haven't noticed, we are still restraining Toya so we are holding him very tightly, probably too tighly for him to respond properly.

Syaoran: No proposing. But, God, I am sick of all these 'kiss Skaura' dares (kisses Sakura on the lips).

Toya: (growls)

Everyone: (Tighten grip on Toya)

Sakura: Are you all satisfied?

Tomoyo: Of course I will, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I didn't make Sakura-chan's weddding dress.

Sakura: (sweatdrops) T-Tomoyo-chan.

Toya: Kaijuu!

Sakura: Doe, ray, me, far, so, la, ti, doe.

XxThe-Nobodies-RulexX has a few little things to ask

_More and more and more Q's XD  
To Syaoran: Why don't you like Showron, I mean it is your last name in the english version, you know Lee Showron?  
To Everyone: How do you think your life's would have been if Sakura never had found the clow cards or Sakura cards?  
To Spinel: Why don't you like the name Suppi, its really cute?  
To Everyone: I want to know who you hate and why? and if you don't then why not?  
To Sakura: Did you realize you where in love with Syaoran when he told you he love you or did you love him before?  
To Blackwolf-chan: Why don't you go into details on Tomoyos and Eriols relastionships even when everyone knows there going out?_

Syaoran: That's exactly why I dislike it.

Everyone: THE ENGLISH DUB SUCKS!! Also, we would be very bored without Sakura finding the Cards.

Spinel: My name is Spinel Sun, not Suppi.

Everyone: It would take too long.

Sakura: I loved him for a while but only realised it during the second movie.

Me: I was always too busy with other pairings (i.e. SakuraXSyaoran) alright, from this moment on, in my mind, Tomoyo and Eriol are dating.

xXxyellow-rose-violinistxXx has two questions

_Ok, more Qs: _

Everyone: How would you react if you lived in a world where my OC was real?  
Everyone again: What are your insights about my version of something like this? (It's called Xposed, you can find it in my profile)

Arigatou BlackWolf-chan!

Everyone: We can't answer the first question but the second one we can; your fanfic is quite good.

Me: Minna-san! Be nicer than that!


	13. I can't even think of a title

Just remember, readers, that these responses are based on my personal opinion, don't take my answers as 100 percent true.

* * *

Alright, more questions.

KiNoMoTo18's round of torturing for our charries.

_HAI!arigatoo blackwolf21-chan chapter 2 is up!chapter 1 was like trial chapter and favor minna-san please who is reading please read my fanfic different music,different worlds,one love! questions,favors,dares and messages_

_for the gaki-if ever who would you like for sakura?eriol or shaoran?you gaki!  
for eriol-chan-what do you mean you won't propose yet?that means you are planning to propose soon?  
for tomoyo-chan-do you still have time for love?  
for suppie-chan-do you like some sweets?I'll give you some!  
for eriol-chan-if your not clow's reincarnation would you still want to meet tomoyo and minna-san?  
for yue-chan-why is your hair so long?  
for tomoyo and eriol:what was your first impression about each other?  
for shaoran and sakura-same question.  
for the gaki-will you attend sakura's wedding?  
favors:  
for tomoyo-oh film sakura's wedding sure to capture sakura and shaoran's kissing scene and both of them blushes!  
dares:  
for eriol-chan-since you don't wanna propose take of your glasses and kiss tomoyo on the cheeks!  
are you still holding the gaki?grab him now!  
for shaoran-kneel in front of sakura hold her hand and say i love you!  
messages-  
for the gaki-I'm not a kaijuu!sakura-chan can you stomp the gaki's foot for me?  
for blackwolf21-chan-can you invite mihara chikaku and yamazaki takashi over?  
ARIGATOO MINNA-SAN!and gaki I'm not a kaijuu!_

Toya: I refuse to answer that.

Eriol: I may propose.

Tomoyo: Yes.

Spinel: AAAAAARGH! (runs for his life) HELP ME!! (is caught by Eriol)

Eriol: I probably wouldn't know they existed but, if I met them, I'd like them.

Yue: (looks slightly irritated) I'm not even going to answer that, it's just silly.

Tomoyo: I thought Eriol-kun was just a polite young man.

Eriol: I thought Tomoyo was a sweet little girl.

Syaoran: I thought Sakura was a wimpy little kid.

Sakura: I thought Syaoran-kun was a jerk.

Toya: Shut up!

Tomoyo: Of course I'll film it.

Eriol: Why do you keep wanting me to take off my glasses? Whatever. (kisses Tomoyo on the lips)

Syaoran: I already kissed her!

Me: I might ask them over, I'll e-mail them any questions and get their replies if I don't invite them over :) I will also support your fanfiction :)

The Deimon Commander from Hellhas a (stares) long speech.

_Wow, this is goo- Oh wait, I'm getting sentimental again. -Pulls out AK-47 in one hand and a M16 in the other and fires at the roof- I'M THE DEIMON COMMANDER FROM HELL FOR THE LOVE OF PETE!_-

_Okay...done with that part -Looks up to see roof about to fall in- Well, I better make this quick!_

_Questions:  
Toya: I know you would almost never get along with Syaoran, but is there any situation where you would get along?  
Sakura: Is there anyone you like other than Syaoran and Yukito?_

_Oh and here, -Tosses Syaoran a Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle comic- read it so you're not confused anymore. Anyways, these questions will be used to help fill up my Devil's Handbook, which has blackmail information on everyone in the world who I have met. Yes, that means you too BlackWolf21. Anyways, I hope you obey me and answer these questions or I will be all too happy in order to reveal what's in here -Holds up Devil's Handbook- or do this -Pulls out all sorts of weapons and fires it into the air, with a couple grenades of different sorts falling out of pockets- Huh, what's that cracking noise? -Looks up to see the roof falling in, pulls out Tactical Shield and holds it up over my head- I hope this doesn't hurt. And yes, I will survive this, and so will my Devil's Handbook, so you guys better answer those questions. -Looks up at the roof with no fear- Cya after I escape from this! KEKEKEKEKEKE!_

_-Roof falls in, huge cloud of smoke and dust comes out, no one can see anything or knows what happened_

Toya: Is he on something?

Me: Shut up, I say things like that and _I'm _not on anything!

Toya: Yeah, but you're not normal.

Me: I have an autism!

Toya: ANYWAY! I would only get on with the gaki if we were stranded on a desert island or something.

Sakura: I once had a little crush on Eriol-kun.

Syaoran: NANIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!?

Me: Oooooooh, interesting.


	14. Short update

Just remember, readers, that these responses are based on my personal opinion, don't take my answers as 100 percent true.

* * *

Okay then. Konnichiha, gomenasai about not updating for so long :) A small update to keep this active

rondallagurl has a few questions.

_Hi I'm back. Anyway,I'm a hopeless romantic girl and would want some answers.:_

_For sakura-chan and syaoran-kun: I'm a big fan of yourloveteam. Youguys are perfect and KAWAII.anyway, since you guys are in love with each other, I would want to know how it feels to be loved by the one you love?_

For Tomoyo-chan: Tomoyo chan, I love your voice so much and somehow I want to inherit it. Anyway, Since you're bestfriends with sakura-chan, I want to know how it feels to have bestfriend like her and how to improve your relationship with your friends?

For Touya-kun: Please forgive me but sometimes I think you're way overprotective to Sakura. Yes you're her brother but she's growing up and you have to learn soon to let her go. Anyway, my question is: How does it feel to be a brother to sakura?I have three brothers and somehow, i feel like they're suspicious of me having suitors. Why do brothers become overprotective anyway then they start teasing? It's quite annoying.

For Eriol-kun: Why aren't you in tsubasa chronicles? I mean come on, you're in cardcaptors and not in tsubasa. Do you somehow feel bad about not being in tsubasa? Do you feel out of place or something? If you do, what do you do about it?

Well that's all I want to know for now. I hope you won't mind with my questions. Thanks.

Sakura: It feels nice to have your love returned.

Syaoran: Ee.

Tomoyo: Arigatou. Sakura-chan is a very good friend and I just try to be nice and help her out when she needs it.

Toya: Shut up! I don't obsess about Sakura.

Yue: Yukito wants me to remind you that you have a 'sister complex'.

Toya: Urusei!

Yue: Just answer the stupid question.

Toya: (growls) Fine! The kaijuu's irritating but I still love her and brothers tease their sisters because, a: it's fun, and b: it's just a thing that we feel the need to do.

Eriol: BlackWolf-chan hasn't read any of the Tsubasa Chronicle so she wants me to remind you all that she's sorry if she gets anything wrong and that you should blame Wikipedia, not her. I don't really mind not being in Tsubasa, I feel more at home in CCS.


	15. My sister's questions

Just remember, readers, that these responses are based on my personal opinion, don't take my answers as 100 percent true.

* * *

Since I've had no reviews, I'll put up a few questions that my sister asked me.

_Yue: Why are you always so quiet and calm and a bit mean?_

_Sakura: Why are your personalities so different in the English dub and Japanese anime?_

_Toya: Do you prefer Toya or Tori?_

Yue: (looks irritated) Because it's my personality.

Sakura: Because the writer's made the dub different?

Toya: Definitely Toya, Tori sounds like a girl's name.


	16. Yay, an update

Just remember, readers, that these responses are based on my personal opinion, don't take my answers as 100 percent true.

* * *

I've missed this fanfictions :)

From Yellow-Rose (is it alright if I call you that?)

_hey! i'm back with only one question (i can't think of anything else) _

_You guys remember Ariel my OC right? how would you feel if she was real?_

_that's it...for now...arigatou blackwolf-chan!_

Yue: It depends on what she did.

Sakura: I'd try to make friends with her.

Tomoyo: I'd ask her if I could design outfits for her.

Toya: As long as she didn't bug me, I'd be fine.

Syaoran: She sounds cool, I'd like her.

From silvershark1987

_this is so cool, every time i giggle at something funny my anoying sister goes "What, Whats so funny" the baka. As for my questions _

_To Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo and Eriol: how do you feel about people interfearing in your love lives  
To Toya: all eldest siblings (even me) are overprotective of their younger siblings so don't feel ofended by what Yuki or the others say. but if you had another sibling before Sakura do you think they would have middle child sindrome.  
To Yue: do you hate that people don't understand that you have a caring side (in MY Fanfic you do, and you get so angry and upset at Kero that you throw him out the window by his tail)  
To All: if you could meet anyone from another anime who would it be  
To Yuki: do you think of Kero and Yue as brothers  
And finally to Tomoyo: i found a picture of Sakura wearing a realy nice dress that was white and partially translucent on the skirt, but there were no frills or bows or anything to extravagant on it, would you still make it_

_love the fic so far hope you update soon_

_bye guys_

Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol: Not really that bothered, they can't change any of our relationships.

Toya: ...Okaaaay.

Yue: Finally, someone who understands me. I did throw Kero out of a window once, a couple of months after we were created, he messed up my books so I threw him out of the window and wouldn't let him back in, Clow had to let him in when Kero started to cry.

Me: (snickers) I wish that had been in the anime or manga. And I haven't seen many animes so it's a very limited selection for our CCS cast.

Yue: Yuki says he's never really thought about it.

Tomoyo: If Sakura-chan looked good in it, then I would definatly make it for her.

Sakura: (sweatdrops) T-Tomoyo-chan.


	17. Another update

Just remember, readers, that these responses are based on my personal opinion, don't take my answers as 100 percent true.

* * *

A short update to keep this fanfiction up and running :)

From Yellow-Rose

_of course you can call me that. more questions that i came up with: _

all: if the world was going to end and there was zero possibility of it to be saved, what would you do?  
tomoyo: have you ever considered asking your mom if you could design the toys manufactured by her company or asked her if you could make your own fashion boutique?

well, that's all i can think of...hope more people review BlackWolf-chan!

Sakura: I'd try to spend time with the others, so that we could enjoy our last moments alive.

All: Agreed.

Tomoyo: I asked her if I could make a boutique and she said maybe when I'm older.


	18. Again, short update

Hey guys, another short update :)

* * *

We have some questions from Xandrew:

_Sakura: why would you give you're son you're sealing staff? weren't you concerned about your guardians and cards?  
Syaoron: Do you find it at all weird that your son, who looks exactly like you, is going to another dimension for his "one special person" who just so happens to look exactly like his mother??  
Tomoyo: if fai weren't around would you consider dating your alternate reality bodyguard Kurogane??  
Yue/Kero: what did you two think of Yuuko?  
Eriol: when did you break up with kaho? what do you think of the guy who looks suspiciously like you (kimihiro watanuki)? and have you met yuuko since you were incarnated?  
Toya: now that, I'm assuming, sakura has enough power to keep yue alive, did yue give your powers back?  
Suppi/Ruby: are you worried what'll happen to you when eriol kicks the bucket?_

Sakura: Hoe? I don't know what you're alking about

Syaoran: Me either.

Tomoyo: Nor me

Yue/Kero: Who?

Eriol: I'm as blank as everyone else.

Toya: the kaijuu still doesn't have enough magic yet, so no.

Suppi: Sort of.

Ruby: Don't be so morbid! Lighten up!

some more questions from oXo-yellow-rose-violinist-oXo

_I've got another question!:) _

Sakura & Syaoran: Have you heard of The Chronicles of The Wings/Tsubasa Chronicles? If so, what is your reaction to your counterparts?  
Tomoyo: Same question for you.  
Eriol: Why did you make the guardians genderless? (meaning having no gender)

Still short but my migraine is getting the better of me. Hope you update soon BlackWolf-chan! =^-^=

Sakura and Syaoran: Never heard of it.

Tomoyo: Same answer.

Eriol: For a bit of fun, I suppose.


	19. More Questions again

More Questions, Yay!

* * *

yellow-rose-violinist has some more questions

_Ok, it seems that none of you have heard of Tsubasa Chronicles or xHolic so...  
__  
Suppi: Why don't you eat sweets when it's obvious that you love them? (I mean seriously, you saw how Suppi looks when he eats sweets)  
um...  
Whole cast: Which one of you can solve a Rubik's Cube in the shortest possible time? Can you have a race to answer my question?  
uh... _

That's it I guess...Hope more people review for you BlackWolf-chan and I do know that I already said that in one of my reviews but hey. :)

Suppi: If you've seen how I look when I eat sweets, you'll know why I don't eat them, they make me hyper and sugar-addicted, which is very humiliating.

Kero: When we were with Clow, Yue solved a Rubik's Cube in about five minutes.

Yue: No way am I taking part in a race.

Me: Why?

Kero: Me and Suppi don't have opposable thumbs, so we couldn't hold a Rubik's cube.

Me: Darn... I was looking forward to a race. And thank you, yellow-rose-chan, for your support :)

Alright, some questions regarding Tsubasa from XxThe-Nobodies-RulexX

_To All: Since you all don't know about Tsubasa chronicles, you should see it.  
To Sakura: did u know that there is anther Sakura in Tsubasa, only she's a princesses?  
To Syaoran: Did you know that there is anther Syaoran in Tsubasa?  
To Sakura and Syaoran: did you know that the Tsubasa Syaoron is ur son, but he's using syaorans name as a cover, u syaoran told him to do so?  
To all: How do u fell about that?_

Me: I want to get Tsubasa but have no money to buy it, so for now, no one'll get a proper answer to Tsubasa related questions.

Sakura: That sounds like it'd be fun.

Syaoran: Nope.

Sakura and Syaoran: O.o... Odd...

All: Same response: Odd.

Me: You guys have no origionaliy, do you? Oh well.


	20. YukiToyaFangirls, you're gonna love this

More Questions, Yay!

* * *

Finally, an update, sorry I haven't updated this in like... a long time...

AdrianaSakuraLi has some questions too :)

_you really haven't seen or read tsubasa? anyway its in .  
i have questions for :  
sakura- when do you want to get marry?  
syaoran- when are you going to oficially propose?  
touya- don't kill syaoran.  
sakura- where do you want your honeymoon to be at?  
syaoran- would you anything to make sakura happy? even stop the sun from raising?  
tomoyo- you will go crazy making clothes for SxS babies, right?  
eriol- how many babies are you and tomoyo going to have?  
yue- change with yukito  
touya-propose for real to yukito, now!  
well thats it for now!_

Sakura: (blush) When I'm a little older, maybe when I'm in my early or mid twenties?

Toya: (sweatdrop) Please say you're kidding

Yue: Sister complex

Toya: Don't you start!

Syaoran: If I propose-

Me: (cough)Whichhewill!(cough)

Syaoran: (crossvein) If. I. propose...

Me: (is quiet)

Syaoran: It will be when we're both a bit older.

Toya: I'll kill him if I want to!

Sakura: Maybe England or America, or China might be nice.

Syaoran: I'd do anything physically possible to make Sakura happy, or at least, I'd try to do anything.

Tomoyo: Of course! I've already started designing lots of outfits

Sakura&Syaoran: (sweatdrop)

Eriol: I think two or three, but I wouldn't want to make Yue or Kero jealous

Yue: (crossvein) Don't tease us, Hiragizawa. (changes into Yukito)

Toya: Will people quit telling me to propose to Yuki!? Fine! I've had it! (Down on one knee) Yuki, will you marry me?

Yukito: (adorable smile) Of course.

Me&Many other YukiXToya fangirls: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Thank you sooooooooo much, AdrianaSakuraLi-sama!

oXo-yellow-rose-violinist-oXo has some more questions, yay!

_Your welcome :)_

_Anyway...  
Everyone: Have you heard of the twilight saga? If so, what do you think about it?  
Well, I think that's all for now._

_Good luck with getting more reviews BlackWolf-chan:)_

Everyone: Never heard of it.

Me: Thank you, yellow-rose-chan :)

silvershark1987 has some more questions :)

_hi it's me again. hope your'll having fun_

_To Yue: In the episode where Eriol stops you and keroberos from changing to your false forms, why did you clean up the flour on the floor but tried to act like you didn't do it, and why does it seem that you never do chores?_

_To Sakura: Have you said anything embarasing to Yue?_

_To Keroberos: Whats with you and everyone calling you a stuffed animal?_

_To Toya: Do you realies that if you keep teasing Sakura so much that oneday you'll go to far and say somthing that she wont forgive you for? and i know it WILL happen._

_To Syaoran: How do yu feel about being Clow/Eriol's cute little decendent?_

_And finally to all: How long do you think it will take for Yamazaki and Chiharu to realise how much they like each other?_

_c yawl l8r_

Yue: I didn't feel like admitting it, and it seems like I never d any chores because people never ask me to.

Kero: T_T You could still help out, you know... and people call me a stuffed animal beause, apparently, I look like one, EVEN THOUGH I DON'T!

Me: You do, you know

Kero: *bites*

Me: Ow!

Toya: I'll think about that when it happens.

Syaoran: I like being his descendant... I'm not too sure about the liking the "cute" part, though

Sakura: It'll take them as long as it takes :)

Me: What the hell does that mean?

Yue: Maybe they'll realise once Chiharu stops trying to strangle Yamazaki

Me: Do you have no idea why she does that!? Why does no one understand their romance?


	21. Questions again

More Questions, Yay!

* * *

Wow, five sets of questions already :)

Orchid Tiger Lily has some questions

_Ohayo Card Captor Sakura team!_

Hoee! This is so cool! I love this Q&A fic. Um...let's see...my questions are:

Sakura-chan: Why do you say Hoe?

Sakura-chan(again):Was the HOPE/LOVE card's main purpose to restore Syoaran's love of you? (p.s. If Blackwolf-chan hasn't seen the English dub, the Hope card is the LOVE card)

Kero-chan:(fav character,yay!)You kinda do look like a plush toy(don't bite me), but, do you think that's because you eat way too many sweets? If so, Sakura-chan, please put Kero on a diet.

Li Syaoran:...Why(in the anime) Do you have cat-like eyes most of the time?

Yue:Would you rather be Yukito or a plush toy like Kero?

Li Meilin:Since you don't have any magical powers, do you think you can still do those magic tricks?(you know, those kits)

Yukito:If you were to seperate from Yue, would you still be so hungry?(Yukito has to eat to keep Yue on his mind)

Toya:What does Gaki,& Urusei mean? (I don't know much Japanese...)

Toya: I'm writting a manga that has a GIRL naemd Toya in it. How do you feel about that?

Eriol: Wow,you look like my youger brother, (I sometimes call him Eriol by accident) I dare you to plop a big box of nachos on your head. And don't say no!(spazz attack)

Tomoyo:If you were to make a princess dress for Princess Sakura on Tsubasa chronicles, would you make it frilly or skimpy?

Spinnel:(other fav character) I dare you to eat the nachos off of Eriols head.(Kero, if Suppie refues, help him out, please)

Blackwolf-chan: Who do you like better: Drunk Suppie or Hyper Kero?

MWAHAHAHA! I am a random person, so I'll say, Eriol scares me. Thanks for reading this!  
／l、  
（ﾟ､ ｡ ７  
l、 ~ヽ  
じしf,)ノ

Sakura: ... To be honest, I don't quite know, I think it's just something I've done for such a long time, I can't remember why I started (sweatdrop) And, I don't really know what the Hope Card's purpose was, but it may have been to restore Hope/Love to people who've lost it

Me: (talking to myself... again v_v) I've seen a bit of the dub but like the Japanese way better...

Kero: How do sweets affect the way someone looks?

Yue: I think Clow probably did it to tease him.

Syaoran: Er... I don't really know...

Me: Next question! The "I don't know" answers are boring!

Yue: Yukito.

Kero: Why!?

Meilin: Yep, I do it all the time, things like card tricks and making three marbles turn into four and stuff like that.

Yue: He says "I don't know... probably not"... and he ants me to "smile sweetly" like he would.

Toya: Gaki means brat and Urusei is less formal way of saying Shut up. And also, I'm not too bothered about a girl sharing my name... A lot of girls are called Toya in English culture, so I'm used to it.

Me: (crossvein, talking to myself) I'm not, my mum totally spoils Toya for me when she says stuff about that singer...

Eriol: I look like your brother? Very interesting (puts box of nachos on head) Is this what you meant?

Tomoyo: Frilly, definatley. Frills look best on Sakura-chan. (starts designing a princess outfit) Sakura-chan must wear this in mynext film recreation of catching the Cards.

Sakura: (sweatdrop) T-Tomoyo-chan

Spinel: No

Kero: (grabs Spinel and drops him in the nackos) Eat 'em! (starts to eat several at a time)

Spinel: (several crossveins) Why me?

Me: Oh, the agaony of choice... I think I'd have to go with Drunk Suppi because, well, it doesn't happen very often, whereas hyper Kero happens all the time.

XxThe-Nobodies-RulexX has some more questions to totrur, er, I mean, **ask **our characters (innocent smile)

_Hi there,I have more q's,  
To BlackWolf21: If u cant buy Tsubasa, then u can read it in or , I perferr the 2 one.  
To Syaoran: why do u get annoyed when it comes to people telling u to kiss Sakura?  
To Sakura: I never got to say, but u are just so CUTE!, XD. Your one of the most cutest and sweetest person I know.  
To Everyone: Do u hate fanfiction stories of just the rated M ones?  
To Tomoyo: U like Eriol, but he is really older, u don't care that he is older then u?  
To BlackWolf21/Everyone: Can u read my story or if u have can u tell me what u think about it? Its called Why I Hate Men, its CCS and it mainly have Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol and Toya in it (also Tomoyo, but it the ending mainly)._

Me: I' not sure I'd like Tsubasa, can anyone give me a little bit of info on it so I can deccide whether I'd like it or not?

Syaoran: Because I should get to decide when and where I kiss her.

Sakura: Hoe? (small sweatdrop) T-Thank you very much (bows)

Kero: I like em all... apart from M rated ones, people usually die or... do stuff to each other in those

Yue: I don't rad fanfictions because, most of the time, everyone's completely out of character, but Yukito likes them all apart from M rated ones

Eriol: I enjoy them all.

Sakura: I like them all apart from the M rated ones

Tomoyo: I agree with Sakura-san

Syaoran: Me too

Toya: I like them all... apart from ones where me and Yuki are doing stuff.

Me: Are they not accurate enough for you?

Toya: (crossvein) Stay out of it, you annoying little gaki.

Tomoyo: I don't mind abotu age, I like Eriol-kun and that's that.

Me: You'd be happier with Sakura, wouldn't you?

Tomoyo: (sweet smile) Oh, I'd be very happy with Sakura, but since she is happy with Li-kun, I'm fine with Eriol-kun

Sakura: (sweatdrop) T-Tomoyo-chan, please stop.

Me: (runs off to read fanfiction) I'll force these guys to read it!

Toya: Alright, who gave her Pocky?

Yue: Who do you think?

Kero: (backs away slowly)

Toya: No, you don't!

Yue: I advise you all to ignore this, it's not worth your time or attention. Just move onto the next set of questions.

Me: Oh, yeah, I have to do the questions, don't I? Oh well, I'll read the fanfiction in a little bit then.

an3eliic.X has a question :)

Hi blackwolf-chan! This is from chapter 10 it is not really a dare or anything I was just wondering...  
Toya-kun: When did syaraon-kun burn you jacket?  
Thanks there is still more to come!  
by the way call me Viix-chan :-)

Me: They don't have to be dares or anything, you can have questions too :)

Toya: He burned my jacket at school with his wierd bits of paper... one of th many reasoons why I don't like him.

cheng thinks that this quote is funny :)

_Eriol: I think two or three, but I wouldn't want to make Yue or Kero jealous_

pwhaahahahaha LMFAO.

Me: I reacted the same way as I was writing it :)

FroxenDragon has some questions :)

_Okay I have some questions...Please put these in.  
Sakura: Does it tick you off when people pronounce your name sa-KU-ra, not SA-ku-ra because they are too stupid to know that you don't stress the "u" sound in Japanese?  
Li: Which form of your name do you prefer used; Syaoran,Xiao-Lang, Shaolan, etc.?  
The General Rading Audience: Do *any* of you bother to read the manga? Or watch the Japanese of the anime? I mean it.  
To Toya: there's nothing wrong with a sister complex. Also, do you and Yukito plan to adopt, since you can't have kids?  
To Eriol: Did you or did you not have a crush on Sakura or encourage her crush on you right when you arrived?  
To Sakura and Xiao-Lang: Aren't you two taking it a bit fast for eleven year olds?  
To BlackWolf-san: Have you noticed that CLAMP tends to support...unorthodox relationship patterns, i.e. cross-generational, pedophilia, child lesbianism, other assorted types of homosexuality, etc.?_

Me: I put in all qestions I recieve :)

Sakura: It does a little, but I've got used to it over time

Syaoran: I don't really mind as long as it's not something like "Shyaolain" or something, people can use whichever one they want.

Me: (sticks hand up) I read the manga and watch the Japanese anime!

Toya: First of all: the whole "sister complex thing" I just don't like it when people point it out to me, I know there;s nothing wrong with it, but I don't like it when Yuki tease me with it, and second of all: Why ask a question like that!?

Yue: Knowing BlackWolf-chan, you probably _could_ have babies.

Me: (ashamed) I'm not proud of being obsessed with Mpreg, I just can help it.

Eriol: No, I just tried to make friends with her, nothing more, nothing less.

Syaoran: It's not _our_ faults people keep telling us to kiss each other or propose or whatever.

Me: Besides, the legal age of consent in Japan is 13, well technically, it's 18 in some areas but, overall i's-

Toya: URUSEI!

Me: Why, don't want to picture your little sister with-

Yue: Stop it, BlackWolf-chan.

Me: (pout) Fine. And, I woudn't really know about CLAMP's support of "unorthadox relationships" since I've only every read/seen CCS, I guess that has child homosexuality and general homosexuality, but I don't really see anything unorthadox about those particular kinds of releationships.


	22. More dares and qeustions

Just remember, readers, that these responses are based on my personal opinion, don't take my answers as 100 percent true.

* * *

More questions :)

3eliic.X has a few questions and some dares :)

_Okay thanks for answering my question  
Em let me think...  
Aha!  
Syaraon-kun: so how does it feel to lose the sakura cards ( even if sakura wasn't you girlfriend)  
Touya-kun: you know you really have sister-complex  
Sakura-chan: how does fell that every syaoron fan is plotting a way to kill you LOL  
Tomoyo- chan:the outfit you done for sakura and syaraon in the last movie was really pretty and you so young too!!  
Touya-kun, syaraon-kun and sakura-chan: how would you feel if everything was the opposite,you know syaraon was touya brother, sakura came from chana, and touya had brother-complex_

Okay know for my evil wrath mwhahaha -cough- sorry I should never have sweet before I go to bed.  
Spinal-chan: eat 10 sugary sweets  
Eriol-kun: if spinal refuses to eat it shove it down his throat  
Minna-San (everybody):RESTRAIN KERO-CHAN  
Wow let see what damage spinal can do  
Bye minna-San -waves-

Syaoran: Annoying and disappointing.

Toya: (crossvein) Urusei.

Sakura: HOE!? They are!?

Tomoyo: (giggle) Why, thank you very much :)

Toya: Like I'd ever have a complex about _him_

Sakura: It'd be fun :)

Syaoran: It'd be bad.

Spinel: T_T No

Eriol: Very well, would you like to help me, Kero?

Kero: Yep! (flies off to get ten _very_ sugary sweets)

Spinel: (crossvein) I hate you all.

Me: Give them to him at the _end_ of the round, please, or else we'll be dealing with drunk Suppi for the rest of the round which (looks at questions) should be very long.

Anyway, xxxNamiCxxx has a good summary of Tsubasa Chronicles

_To BlackWolf21: I think u will like Tsubasa Chronicles, its really actiony, funny, dramatic and of course Romantic. It's all about Syaoran and Sakura living in a world called the Kingdom of Clow. Sakura is a princess, Syaoran is her best/childhood friend and he is an archaeologist. Toya is the King, and just like now, he does not like Syaoran. Yukito is a magictain and a think toyas appentance, and friend too. One day something happened in this tunnale that Syaoran was working in (the one that took his fathers life in) with Sakura. It showed that she possesses a mysterious power and that she lost herb memories. When that Happened She fainted, Yukito send Syaoran and Sakura to a Witch of Dimensions or the Space−Time Witch named Yuūko Ichihara. A mage from the Country of Selece, named Fay D. Flourite went to Yuūko's shope too because he wanted to leave his country. Kurogane came from a world of Nihon Aka another Japan. Queen Tomoyo sent him there on his own will because she knew whats was there to come. Seeing how everyone was at her shop, Yuuko decided to send them all to different worlds to collect Sakura's fathers or her memories by giving them a creature namde Mokana White. He can send them from world to world and is able to contact Yuuko from any world their in. Theres also a bad guy named Fei Wong Reed who soon later in the show/manga that he took the real Syaoran when he was 7 and made a clone version who is the one seeing mostly in the show. The whole show is is really good but u have to really read the manga more because it continues where the show left off. Also if u do read TRC, then read xxholic too because there is also parts in the manga that u need to read to understand parts in the manga. What do u think of the summery?  
To everyone: What do u guys think of the summery?_

_Thats it for today, I hopr I gave u enuth info to help u decide if u'll like to read it or not._

Me: I think I'll try to find the manga/anime episodes online, thanks :)

Yue: Good summary

Kero: Too long

Spinel: Three sentences are too long for you, Kerberos, I think the sumarry's very good.

cheng has this to say

_it seriously cracked me up for about three minutes at the least. when i read another fanfic and it said something about kids i just started laughing._

Me: Alway happy to make another person burst into laughter :)

tsubcaptor sakura wants to say this

_Did you know that Li from Tsubasa is Shaoran and Sakura SON?!_

Me: I've heard that (looks back at some of the questions) mostly from questions in this Q&A

FrozenDragon has some more questions

_Haha! Thanks for putting in my questions! In response:  
Touya: Um, if you and Snow-Bunny-chan are getting married, and you want kids, would you or would you not adopt? There is a service of women who will "host" the children of gay male couples, and it would intrest me to know if you choose to take that route, or the adoption one. I think you will want kids, since Yuki would make such a good mother.  
BlackWolf-san: What about Rika-chan and their homeroom teacher (Terashi? Tadashi?)? That's pedophilia, and they aren't thirteen yet._

Toya: If-and I said _IF_, BlackWolf-chan- we wanted kids, we'd adopt.

Me: (pout) Mpreg's better

Toya: *crossvein* No it isn't!

Me: (ticks tounge out) (reads part about Rika-chan and Terada(sp?) senei) Oh yeah, I forgot about them, I guess that is kind of unorthadox, I just try not to pay attention to those parts.

silvershark1987 has some questions too, and some more help for me regarding Tsubasa

_Hi! It's me again_

I would like to help you out with your Tsubasa problem BlackWolf21-Chan. Go to and you'll find anime videos (and manga i think) that you could watch or read for FREE on hundreds of anime, and the best part is that they update regularly, i watch Bleach this way.

As for the cast...(evil grin)

To Toya: How did you know that kaho wanted to talk to you about Sakura, the day that Sakura was sick.

To Kero: How tired do you have to be to have a thirty year nap.

To Sakura: Does it hurt when you drob your batton on your head in chearleading club.

And finally to Eriol: Are those wire rimmed glasses Clow's.

Thanks BlackWolf21, update soon...Yue-Chan-Chan smile for me, r i'll tell your insane brother Heiying from 'In This Tainted Soul' to give you a buzz cut...NO WAIT i love your hair to much. Ja ne

Me: No name showed up so I don't know where to go to find anime videos, sorry.

Toya: I just kind of senses it.

Kero: I wasn't really tired at all, but SLEEP used her magic so that I wouldn't be awake for ages, the Cards really wouldn't have liked that.

Sakura: Yes, quite a lot.

Eriol: Unfortunatly not, I just bought ones that looked very similar to Clow's original ones.

Yue: I'm not going to smile unless I feel like it.

Me: (pouts) Please, Yue-san

Yue: T_T No.

yellow-rose-chan (I just remembered that I started calling her that) has some more questions, yay

_hello BlackWolf-chan! I'm back with some questions!_  
_Touya: Did you enjoy scaring Sakura when she was a kid with the fact that you can see ghosts?  
Yue: How do you manage your long hair? Seriously...how?  
Eriol: Why do you always smile?  
Tomoyo: How many videos of Sakura do you have?  
and...well..., that's all I guess...=^-^=_

Toya: T_T I didn't _try_ to scare her, I just didn't realise that she'd get freaked out, and by th time I noticed it was too late.

Yue: I keep it in a braid.

Eriol: Because I'm always happy :)

Tomoyo: I think about two-hundred and thirteen

Sakura: (sweatdrop) You say that so calmly.


	23. Another short update

Just remember, readers, that these responses are based on my personal opinion, don't take my answers as 100 percent true.

* * *

More questions, yayz for questions|! :)

yellow-rose-chan's turn again :)

_wow, that was fast, anyway...  
for blackwolf-chan: how's life? [can't really think of other questions]  
Syaoran: Have you ever tried basketball?  
Meiling: How's your life been since your engagement with Syaoran didn't pull through?  
Nakuru: Why do you always glomp Touya?  
To anyone who can answer: What species is Kero and Suppi?  
That's all for now =^-^=_

Me: Pretty good, I got a bunch of Fruits Basket mangas and a few Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories mangas, how about you? :)

Syaoran: Once, I got hit on the nose and decided I hated the game

Meiling: It's been okay, I guess, I get to keep reminding Syaoran to be nice to Kinomoto-san

Nakuru: Because he's glompable

Me: O_o Is "glompable" even a word?

Nakuru: Who cares?

Me: Good point :)

Eriol: Kero and Spinel are their own unique species... I don't think Clow or myself ever came up with a name for them.

FrozenDragon again

_Haha! Heres some more responses (and questions):  
Touya: I figured that you'd adopt. Mpreg sickens me, except in one unique case. And it's not yours. Do you or don't you think that Yukito-chan would make a good mother?  
Yukito: Do you think that Touya would make a good father? Will he traumatize his daughters' boyfriends?  
BlackWolf-san:  
Sakura: Do you think Xiao-Lang will make a good father in the years to come (very distant future)?  
Xiao-Lang: Do you think that Sakura will make a good mother? Are /you/ going to terrify your daughters' boyfriends?  
To Touya and Xiao-Lang: If you(Xiao-Lang)answered 'yes' to his second question, and if Yukito answered 'yes' to his second question, you two should form an "I Have a Protective Parent Complex!" club._

Me: (huddles in the corner like Tamaki from Ouran High School Host Club) I know I have an unhealthy obsession with Mpreg, and to know that my obsession is something that other people find sickening...

Toya: Oh, shut up, BlackWolf-chan, who cares if you're obsessed with Mpreg?

Me: (whimper)

Toya: I think Yuki'd make a really good "mother".

Yukito: I think Toya'll be a pretty good gather... he might be a little overprotective of his kids, especially if we had a daughter. I don't think he traumatize her boyfriends... but they'd probably be pretty scared of him.

Toya: *crossvein) Urusei

Me: When did Yue change into Yuki?

Toya: When you were huddeled in the corner

Sakura: I think Syaoran-kun will be a good dad, but he'll definatly be overprotective if he have a girl.

Syaoran: Yeah, she'll make a good mum... and I won't terrify my daughter's boyfriend... well, not much

Toya: No clubs, no way, and stop saying I have a sister complex or a daughter complex or whatever!

Syaoran: Er... what he said...


	24. More and more questions, yayz

Just remember, readers, that these responses are based on my personal opinion, don't take my answers as 100 percent true.

* * *

Okay more questions

Orchird Tiger Lily has some questions that should be fun to answer

_Wow these updates are shorter. Oh well._

_Ohayo CCS Team and Black Wolf-chan!_

_I'm back and I have some questions!_

_Sakura-chan: I've hit my head with a baton beofre and it hurt like heck. HAve you gotten a concussion from hitting your head so many times?_

_Kero-chan:Would you rather eat salt or a baked potato with nothing on it?_

_Suppie-chan: Do you have any memory of what you did after you're drunk?_

_Syaoran-kun:Do you think you're half cat? One more question, Is it weird to be (somewhat) Eriol's desendent?_

_Meilin-chan:If you were forced to date one of these three, who would you date? Eriol,Toya,Yukito._

_Eriol:*hides under computer* Ack, you really scare me for some reason. Um... If you were to meet Yelan-sama and tell her you were Clow Reed, would you act like her elder or her son'd friend?_

_Tomoyo-chan: Thanks to you, I've started making some clothes!(they don't turn out very well though*sweatdrop*) Anyway,What would you make for Eriol if you recreated the final battle?_

_Toya: Does Nakuru-chan scare you?_

_Yukito: Any ideas of why Kero-chan calls you "snow-rabbit"?(I think I heard Sakura say something like "Yukito" when she saw snow falling in an episode. Does that have to with anything?)_

_Yue: I dare you to drive a 't say no.  
(Toya, do you want to help?)_

_Nakuru/Ruby Moon: Who is more kawaii? Suppie-chan,Kero-chan or Toya(haha, I'll fall on the floor laughing if you say Toya)_

Me: Yeah, the it's kind of a pity this fanfiction relies on reviews for its length

Sakura: Thankfully, not yet, and I sympathize with you for being hit on the head by a baton.

Kero: Salt because I could have a really small bit and then eat sweets again.

Spinel: Yes, but I try my hardest not to think about them.

Syaoran: No, I don't think I'm part cat, and it is kind of creepy to be, in a round-about way, Erio's desendant.

Meilin: Probably Eriol-san because he has the most magic.

Eriol: I apologize for scaring you, and I think I would just act like Staoran's friend.

Tomoyo: (looks at designs) Oh, I never thought of doing an outfit for Eriol-kun, I must start work on that right away, I think dark blue fit Eriol-kun the most.

Me: Oh, someone please stop her from designing until the end of the round.

Toya: She doesn't scare me, she just annoys me.

Yukito: People call me "snow rabbit" because "Yukito" means "snow rabbit"

Nakuru: Toya!

Toya: (crossvein) Akizuki, would you-

Nakuru: Call me Nakuru!

Toya: (more crossveins)

Yue: There are no cars around so I can't drive one.

_Me: Why do they keep switching forms when I'm not looking!?_

_Anyways, XxWrittenDeadxX has some questions_

_Konnichiwa! I'm a new question-er, so I'm going to go with this and that._

_Touya-kun: What was it like to lose your mother? I recently lost 3 friends of mine and I wanted your perspective..._

_Syaoran-kun: In a LOT of fanfics, people said that your father died, you're the heir to the throne/ruling of the Li clan, and that you were always training when you were young so that you could catch the Clow Cards, yet the real meaning was to get you ready for the Clan Leader role one day. Are all these true or not?_

_P.S.  
I look up to you more like an idol than eye-candy, even though I'm a girl. You never gave up, and you worked so hard through training everyday. I do some kinds of training too, but I don't think I can stay strong, that's why I always look up to you =)_

_Sakura-chan: Well, Syaoran has been asked by a lot of people to kiss you, so I wanted to twist it around, so now you should kiss Syaoran! But I'm a nice person, so you can do it or not if you want =)_

_P.S.  
I look up to you too! You always care about people and know how to get good payback for insults. I care about others too, but I sometimes get trampled =(. In the end, everything will surely be alright though. =)_

_Tomoyo-san: If it's okay that I ask, where's your father? I always see you and your mother obsessing over Sakura, but your father was never in sight..._

_Yukito-san: I like your name... it reminds me of my now passed friend. Your name means snow rabbit, Yuki-snow, and to-rabbit. My friend's last name was Yuki...='). Anyway, you and Touya worked EVERYWHERE in the anime, so I was wondering where do you guys work now?_

_BlackWolf-san: What in the world is Mpreg?_

_Nakuru: Who did you glomp before Touya?_

_Kero: What was your first sweet that made you who you are today?_

_Spinel Sun: What else do you liketo do other than secretly indulge in sweets and read?_

_Eriol: You are a smart cookie. In Japan and China, people are supposed to have black hair and brown eys right? Thenwhy do so many Japan related things such as anime have colored hair like yours? I love the hair! But I just wonder if it's natural and what-not._

_Lastly, in Tsubasa, which you can read online at onemanga (dot) com, there is news that the Syaoran in that movie is NOT CCS Sakura's and Syaoran's child. It is indeed the pair in a different 'universe' or realm or such. But sakura is in highschool and she has formed enoguh powers to see other things in her dreams. She gave her star staff to her alternate self and you were in your highschool unfiorm! That's a peek into the future for you all._

_And you guys are amazing, I loved your guys' show and manga and movies. It brought me back to my childhood, and it saved my life, literally. thank you..._

Toya: It was pretty tough, and I missed her a lot... I still miss her a lot, but it doesn't hurt as much when I think about her.

Me: (practically in tears) Toya-kun! I'm sorry for being so mean to you! (clings to Toya)

Toya: (crossvein) You're worse than Akizuki.

Syoran: My dad isn't dead, he's just away in England for a few months, some kind of business trip or something.

Sakura: (blushes but kisses Syaoran)

Toya: (crossvein)

Me: Hey, Toya restrained himself!

Tomoyo: My dad left my mother when I was little, so I don't remember him that much, but I'm okay because I'm fine with my mum.

Yukito: Yeah, my name means "snow rabbit"

Me: I thought "Usagi" was rabbit... Oh well, I'm not too goos at Japanese, I only pick it up from watching anime in Japanese with English subs.

Yukito: And I work at a bookstore and Toya... well, he sometimes works at the bookstore but he's often doing loads of other jobs as well.

Kero: Pocky! Pocky is seriosuly yummy!

Me: Yeah, Pocky rules! I can't wait to go to the next manga night and get some more!

Toya: I think she's the one who needs to be restrained.

Me: Oh, Mpreg? Well, it means male pregnancy, the M stands for male and the preg is short for pregnancy.

Toya: (crossvein) Don't say it so calmly! It's wierd!

Me: (sobs) I know!

Spinel: I like to beat Kerberus's high scores on video games.

Eriol: Maybe the creators of the anime/manga serieses thought that it would be more fun or exiting to have characters with very unnatural hair colours. And thank you for liking my hair.

Me: Thank you for telling me about where I read Tsubasa :)


	25. More questions, finally

I only own this fanfiction, none of the characters are mine and I don't own CCS, also, these answers are based purely on my opinion, they are nothing to do with the actual plot of CCS

* * *

XxWrittenDeadxX has a lot of questions, so even though this update is a short one, it should be fun:

_Holy guacamole! I can't believe that NOBODY reviewed! Reviews are what this story feeds on! I'm sorry I haven't revewied! I am going around the world in a little while, so I haven't had much time lately. Plus I have a job =]. Anyway, I have made a ton more questions to revive this interview._

Sakura~ First of all, you rock! But anyway, how much do you have to feed Kero to keep him strong and hero-like? Haha, more like keeping him a fat stuffed toy. And has your father learnt of your powers yet? And please give us details on the dates you and Syaoran have been on! Also, do you play any instruments or write music?

Syaoran~ Hi again! I got more questions! Anyway, now that all the cards are captured, you are staying in Tomoeda for sure in your own apartment (the biograpy was more precise than the documentary) with Wei now. But because of the same reason, you and Sakura have done different things to make memories. Tell me! Also, give us details on what your dad will be doing when he gets back and has met Sakura and on what. Also, do you play any instruments or write music? And guess what?! I am related to you because my mom's great gramdfather's name is Li! By surname of course. How hysterical...

Yukito~ Hey, what have you been up to? Amyway, I was just wondering that now that you're aware of your "other self", do you plan to give some of your power back to Touya? I think you will be strong enough now because Sakura is fully loaded on her star and you still eat humongous proportions =]

Touya~ Ohayou! Here's a fun question for you. Because you are a onii-chan and I am an onee-chan, I understand how enjoyable it is to torture your siblings. How do you torture Sakura and how will you torture your future brother-in-law? ;]

Eriol~ Konnichiwa! What's up Eriol-kun? Anyway, in the biography, you return to England and leave gifts behind for the CCS crew, and end up always in love for Mz. Kaho Mizuki. Will you return to Tomoeda permamentley to help or cause mischief?

Tomoyo~ Hi Tomoyo! I'm a big fan of your outfits, but I am a bit of a punk myself, so I was just asking of you ever made any gothic or punk clothes before for Sakura or yourself? I would love to see them.

Kero~ Hi Kero, what's up? Anyway, now that ALL the cards are captured and sealed, what will you do Kero? I am sure that you will be occupied with eating sweets, sleeping, and video gaming, but any other activities? I hope so...

Spinel~ Hey Spinel, and I was hoping to know what you read and if you will be important to the future of the Sakura cards =]. And what was you first sweet and spicy food?

Meiling~ Hi Meiling! Apparently, people forgot about you in the biography! But I didn't =], and I was wondering about if you had any other boyfriends now that Syaoran is taken ;].

Yelan~ Salutations to the regal Yelan Li. I would like to ask for your opinion on Sakura's and Syaoran's relationship. I would like to learn of more information of the past of the Li clan as well.

Fujitaka~ Konnichwa! I would like to know of your opinion of Syaoran if he becomes your son-in-law and if you would give your blessing. I hope so =]!

Chiharu~ Did you know that Sakura and Syaoran were dating? What's your opinion?

Naoko~Did you know that Sakura and Syaoran were dating? What's your opinion?

Yamazaki~Did you know that Sakura and Syaoran were dating? What's your opinion?

Rika~ How is your relationship? I hope you are having a great tome. AndDid you know that Sakura and Syaoran were dating? What's your opinion?

Terada~And Did you know that Sakura and Syaoran were dating? What's your opinion?

Me: Thank you for reveiwing! No one's reviewed for ages! Thank you! Thank you!

Sakura: (blush) Thank you. I usually feed Kero after my meals, not very much, because he can generate his own energy, he just likes sweets. My dad also hasn't found out about my powers yet. I also don't play a musical instrument... at least, not very well, I can play the recorder a bit. Syaoran-kun and I have been on a few dates, mostly just things like going out to the park or something, and each one has also had Onii-chan following us at a distance, Yukito-san comes too but he only comes to stop Onii-san spoiling our dates.

Syaoran: BlackWolf-chan doesn't really understand the questions, so I can only say: I can kindofplay the recorder and I'm quite good on the guitar. And it's cool that your great great grandfather's surname was Li.

Yukito: I'll try to give Toya some of his power back if Yue and Sakura say that it'll be okay.

Toya: I torture Sakura in any way possible and, if the brat becomes my rother-in-law, I'll do a lot more than torture him.

Me: Toya'll probably try to kill him.

Eriol: I am definatly planning on returning to Tomoeda because (at least in BlackWolf-chan's head) I am currently in a realtionship with Tomoyo-chan. I also think that I will help make a little mischeif, but I'm sure Yue will make sure I don't cause too much trouble for everyone.

Tomoyo: I never thought of doing a gothing style on Sakura-chan, I don't really think it would suit her, Sakura-chan looks best in long flower dresses (starts designing a dress)

Sakura: (sweatdrop) T-Tomoyo-chan...

Kero: Sweets, playing video games, forcing Suppi to eat sweets, that kind of thing, oh, and annoying Yue

Yue: I'll just throw you out of the window again.

Kero: (eats sweets) Spoil-sport.

Spinel: First of all, thank you for not calling me Suppi. I generally read poems and plays from the Shakespearian era or books about the history of Japan or England. The first sweet I ate was Pocky and the first spicey food I ate was actually a burrito from a Mexican takeaway Eriol had.

Meilin: I currently have no boyfriend, but I'm quite happy the way things are.

Yelan: I am happy that my son has a girlfriend as nice as Sakura-chan. As for information on the Li clan, that would take several months if I went into detail, so I will simply say that most descendants of Clow Reed lived in England, but some lived in Japan, and some in China, the Li clan were the only descendants to live in China and also the ones who possesed the most magical ability.

Fukitaka: I am glad that Sakura has a boyfriend who treats her well. I will definatly give him my blessing and permission to marry my daughter... I doubt that Toya will do the same, I understand he hates the idea of his little sister being taken away from him (sweet smile)

Toya: (blush) O-Otou-san!

Chiharu: I didn't know! Sakura-chan, how could you not tell me!? I think it's good as long as Li-kun treats Sakura-chan well... Are you going to teart her well!?

Syaoran: Y-yes!

Chiharu: Good.

Naoko: I didn't know, I am very happy for Sakura and Syaoran, this is just like a romance novel.

Yamazaki: I didn't know, I'm happy for this. This is like the secret romance of the first Emperor of Japan, he fell in love with his best friend, but their love was kept a secret because she was a peasant and-

Chiharu: Uso! Uso! Uso!

Rika: (blush) My relationsip is going wuite well. I'm happy for Sakura-chan and Li-kun, I didn't know they were going out.

Terada: I didn't know, but I can't say I'm suprised, those two clearly had crushes on each other.

Sakura and Syoran: Hoeeee!?

Me: (bows) I apologize if I got Naoko, Rika, or Terada's personalities wrong, I don't watch many episodes with them in it.


	26. Another update, yayzez

I only own this fanfiction, none of the characters are mine and I don't own CCS, also, these answers are based purely on my opinion, they are nothing to do with the actual plot of CCS. For some reason, while I was writing this chapter, I kept making loads of typos.

* * *

RevensRubber Duck Darth Nimble has a few questions to torture our victims with, yep, you heard me, I'm not even gonna bother hiding the fact that we are torturing them and that they are our victims anymore.

_This whole thing just made my day xD I love you in a non sexual or intimate way! (my friend also supports your Mpreg...we both decided it was much more interesting than adoption...)_

_Questions:  
Sakura(and I guess everyone who's ever heard Tomoyo's laugh): Do the "ohohohohoho"s not scare you as well? Or is that just me? And I meant no offense Tomoyo! You are one of my favorites! It's just your laugh um, makes me worry for my life...sometimes. My friend and I have tried to immitate it but we fail miserably, so we decided to teach her child how to do it...hopefully learning from a young age will get it to be perfect like yours._

_Tomoyo: If for some odd reason, during high school, Syaoran breaks up with Sakura, would you modify her school outfit to be more uh, how do I put this nicely, um, "reveling" in an attempt to get Syaoran's attention again?_

_Syaoran: How would you react to that?_

_Touya: How would you react to that other than killing probably all three of them?_

_Sakura: Do you think maybe your denseness came around because you drop a baton on her head almost every day? (I don't mean that to sound offensive! I've just always wondered that...I do love you being dense...and that's not meant to be offensive either!)_

_Eriol: Do you actually have to wear glasses because you have vision problems or do you just like to wear glasses? O_o_

_Syaoran: At the end of the second movie, did you actually catch Sakura? Or did she have to use a Card or something to make it? She looked a little off when she jumped..._

_Oh! How would all of you feel if I made all your children be gender confused? (Yes... I have an odd mind...)((by gender confused I mean like the boys would think it's normal to wear dresses and stuff like that))er..by everyone I include Mei-Ling, the parents (Even Tomoyos)and the guardian beasts!_

_EVERYONE (Except you BlackWolf((If i can call you htat))...you help in torturing so your allowed to skip out): WHAT IS YOUR DEEPEST DARKEST SECRET!? (and your NOT allowed to say "That would be telling" or "Then it would not be a secret anymore" or anything along those lines!)_

_Gah...that's all I can think of for now... __

Sakura: It does scare me a little, sorry Tomoyo-chan.

Me: (Is half scared and half amused at the thought of a child actually doing a Tomoyo laugh)

Tomoyo: Definatly not, I would just make Sakura's other outfits a lot cuter.

Sakura: T-Tomoyo-chan...

Syaoran: (blush) I'd be embarrassed.

Toya: (cross vein) I'd tell the Gaki to keep away from my little sister or I'd make his life a living Hell.

Me: Aww, you're such a sweet big brother.

Sakura: Maybe... Onii-chan says that I'm too naïve, so that's another explanation.

Eriol: A little bit of both, I have slight vision problems, but I think I look better with glases so I wear glasses instead of contacts.

Syaoran: I did manage to catch her... well, technically, I just cusioned her landing, since she knocked me backwards.

Me: (snigger)

Sakura: I'd be a little worried.

Syoran: That just sounds weird.

Yue: Seems odd but do what you like. Yukito says that he agrees with me.

Kero: Weird, but whatever floats your boat.

Eriol: Unusual.

Mei-ling: Weird.

Tomoyo: As long as I could design the outfits, I wouldn't mind.

Toya: What the hell is wrong with you!?

Spinel: Odd.

Nakuru: (Is genderless her/himself) It's fine by me.

Me: (doesn't know anyone elses personality well enough to attempt to get anyone elses opinion) Sure, you can call me BlackWolf :)

Sakura: I don't reallt have any deep dark secrets... I once kept a picture of Yukito in my favourite book so I could look at it all the time?

Me: Big suprise(!)

Syaoran: (blush) Not telling.

Toya: (leaves) This is stupid.

Me: Spoil-sport!

Kero: I used to spy on Yue when he was little. And Yue's secret is that he used to carry a little pink rabbit with him everywhere.

Yue: (leaves) Toya's right, this is stupid.

Me: (can't think of any more secrets) Onto the next round of questions.

xxSpitzxxAttackxx has loads of questions, yay!

_Lol xD_

_Syaoran: Since when did you start saying hoe? It actually...makes me laugh...so anti-you! (maybe youve been spending a little to much time with Sakura? :P)_

_Sakura and Syaoran: What would you name your kids, assuming you have 2 boys and 2 girls?_

_Eriol and Tomoyo: same question_

_Nadeshiko: Are you sitting there laughing at your children's misery?_

_Touya: Were you adopted? You look nothing like your parents..._

_All: What's your favorite music genre??_

_All...again: What's your daily life like?_

_All...yet again: Can any of you dance? Other than that ballroom dance in the second movie..._

_Kero/Suppi: You gyus make a good couple...go out? :)_

_Yue: have you ever had a hair cut?_

_Yue,Kero,Suppi, and Ruby Moon: Were you guys born your current age or did Clow have to raise you from babyhood?_

_All: O_o how does it feel to have your lives run by other people who can make you do anything anywhere and at anytime?_

_Sakura: Did you feel safe having Tomoyo sleep with you in some episodes even though she loves(ed) you on a higher than friend level?_

_Sakura again: why do you have a video game system in your room when you never play it? Or do you?_

_Eriol: is that blue hair natural or do you dye it? O_o it's pro._

_Tomoyo: How is it you know EVERYTHING that's going on without being told??_

_Yamazaki: Why are your eyes never open? Do you run into things?_

_Syaoran: Which place do you like better? Hong Kong or Tomoeda? (just scnerey and stuff like that...we all know you'd pick whichever place Sakura was in xD)_

_Mei-ling: I love you xD You made my day in the anime. So, do you have any pets? And where did you live in Hong Kong?_

_All: If you could have any pet in the world, what would it be?_

_Yukito: Has anyone tried to shoot you when you were little because they thought when someone said "Yukito!!" they thought it literally meant there was a snow rabbit there?_

_All: What's everyones daily life like??_

_Touya/Yukito: You guys planning on getting/having your kid anytime soon?_

_Mirror card: Did you have a crush on Sakura too? I remember there was the one episode where you were really shy around her..._

_To the cards: Are there even any love interests going on in your guys's world? Like any cards going out with eachohter??_

_Mostly to confuse you all: How is your own clone your father??_

_All: OMG! CAN I COME TO YOUR GUYS'S WEDDINGS?!?!? I'll let you design my dress if you let me come Tomoyo :)_

_Um...thats all the questions for now...  
What? Dares? Oh..well.._

_Touya: I dare you to hug Syaoran in a brotherly way...no chickening out :)_

_Ruby Moon: GLOMP TOUYA WHILE HE'S HUGGING SYAORAN!_

_Eriol: while Syaoran is getting hugged, and Touya is getting glomped, say "aww, what a cute family!"_

_Tomoyo: Either record all of this, or get a camera and take a picture :)_

_Sakura: Three are erally no good dares for you...hmm.. I dare you to go into detail about you and Syaoran's dates and say every feeling you were feeling at the time of every moment :) You can summarize it up if you'd like..save us some time..._

_Suppi...give your favorite character a hug :) Who your favorite character is, I do not know..._

_That's all I can think of for now... xD_

Syaoran: I don't say it that often, I just couldn't help it.

Sakura: For the boys, I like Haru, and Liang, and for the girls, I like Hikari and Xue.

Syaoran: I like those names too. Tomoyo: Riku, Tsubasa, Hana, and Suki. Eriol: I also like James and Emily.

Toya: Okaa-san says she's finding this all quite amusing. And I was not adopted, I look kind of like my dad.

Sakura: (is scared of possible ghosts)

Me: Okay, I can't be bothered to write out each person saying their answer, and I can't be bothered to describe everyone's daily life, so here:

Sakura: Anything happy

Syaoran: Rock

Toya: Rock

Yukito: Anything really, apart from heavy metal.

Yue: Same as Yukito

Kero: Anything

Tomoyo: Anything happy

Eriol: Classical

Spinel: Classical

Nakuru: Anything happy

Can dance:

Sakura, a bit

Syoran, a bit

Yue/Yukito

Toya

Tomoyo, a bit

Eriol

Can't dance:

Suppi

Nakuru

Kero

Kero and Spinel: NOT A CHANCE!

Yue: I used to, when I was younger, I used to keep my hair shouler length, then I let it grow out.

Kero: I was born at this age, and Suppi and Nakuru were too, just for convenicne, but Yue was about five or six when he was created.

All: ... ... ... Not much different from not having anyone control our lives

Sakura: She did? I never noticed that... Well, since I didn't know, it felt safe... and I used to play it a bit, now Kero-chan just uses it all the time.

Eriol: My hair is black, the blue colour is just used to add highlights here and there.

Tomoyo: Intuition, I guess (sweet smile)

Yamazaki: My eyes never open because of a rare ability I have to walk around without the need for eyesight, the first person to have this ability was-

Chiharu: (drags Yamazaki off by the ear) Hai, hai.

Syaoran: Tomoeda, if you know the answer, why ask the question?

Me: He's blushing!

Syaoran: I am not!

Meiling: I don't have any pets and I live with Auntie Yelan.

Me: Here:

Sakura: Cat

Syaoran: Dog

Yukito: Rabbit

Yue: Cat

Kero: Suppi (evil grin from Kero) He wants to be able to order him around

Toya: Dog or cat

Nakuru: Mouse, cat, or rabbit

Spinel: Doesn't want a pet

Tomoyo: Cat or rabbit

Eriol: Cat or dog

Yukito: ... Erm... no...

Me: I think you scared him a little.

Toya: No, now leave me alone.

Yukito: (smile) Not just yet, in a few years, maybe.

Mirror card: I was just a little nervous because I didn't want anyone to see me.

Cards: Nope.

All: (confused) Dunno...Genetic modification?

Sakura: Okay.

Tomoyo: Of course!

Toya: Not a chance.

Yukito: Ignore Toya, you can come

Toya: (glare) I. Hate. You. (Hugs Syaoran)

Syaoran: (grits teeth) I hate him/her too.

Nakuru: Yay! (Glomps Toya)

Eriol: Aww, what a cute family (sweet smile) This is fun.

Tomoyo: (already has cam-corder out) Way ahead of you.

Sakura: (blushes and is too embarassed to speak)

Suppi: (sighs and hugs Sakura)


	27. Another update!

These answers are based on my opinion, don't take any of this literally, okay.

* * *

yellow-rose-violinist has some more torturing for our victims :)

_Hello blackwolf-chan! Sorry for not reviewing, I've been really busy with exams...ehehe -sweatdrop- Well, to answer your reply-question, life's just fine, well, a little bit anyway. Well, these questions are actually pointless, just random things to ponder about._

To all CCS people:

~Why is abbreviation such a long word?  
~there are 3 types of people, ones who learn by reading, some who learn by observing, and the ones that just have to try the electric fence out for themselves. Classify each other if you please.  
~If the plural of foot is feet, why do people say footballs instead of feetball?  
~If corn oil is made out of corn and vegetables oil out of vegetables, what is baby oil made out of?  
~Which came first, the chicken or the egg? Why?  
~Have any of you ever:  
-put a wet floor sign on a carpeted area  
-scared someone for no reason  
-fallen on a flat and stable surface for no reason  
-jumped from a 10 ft building for no reason  
-have a fight with someone for food

And that's all I've got, again, sorry for the lack of reviews...which reminds me, I have to update. Well, yellowrose out! =^-^=

Kero: Because whoever came up with the word wanted to be ironic!

Me: I'm guessing he's just learned what ironic means and he's trying to show off?

Yue: Yes.

Sakura: Kero-chan and Nakuru-san are the last one, Onii-chan,Yukito-san, Yue-san, Eriol-kun, and Suppie-san learn by reading and Syaoran-kun and Tomoyo-chan learn by observing.

Toya: And the kaijuu had to test out the electic fence.

Yue: Because foot and football are seperate words so the plural of football is different to the plural of foot.

Me: Clever-clogs.

Toya: It's not made of babies.

Me: And just was is it made of, smary-pants?

Toya: I don't know but I know it's not made out of babies.

Yue: The egg came first because of evolution.

Sakura: No one ever put a wet floor sign on a carpeted floor, Onii-chan scares me for no reason all the time-

Toya: There is a reason, I do it because it's fun to see you scared by something as pathetic as the word "Boo".

Sakura: (blush) I've fallen on a stable surface... a lot... I think Yue-san once jumped off a building-

Yue: But that was to save you from falling to your death.

Sakura: Oh, yeah. And Kero chan usually argues with Nakuru-san over food.

Kero: Only cause she hogs all the pudding.

silvershark1987 has a question that should be fun XD MwahahahaSorry about the past review, reviews dont like hiperlinks, the website is Anime Crazy.

_To all: What is your greatest fear (I mean you to BlackWolf21-Chan)_

_Have fun torturing them BlackWolf21-Chan, see ya Sakura-chan, Tomoyo-Chan, Kero-Chan, Toya-Kun, Eriol-Kun,Spinel-Kun and Nakuru-Chan. Bye Bye Yue-Chan-Chan_

Sakura: I'm scared of any of my friends being hurt.

Kero: I'm scared of loosing my sweets and Yue's scared of loosing anyone.

Yue: I'm going to kill you, Kerberos.

Toya: Yuki and me are scared of the kaijuu getting hurt.

Tomoyo: I'm scared of Sakura-chan getting hurt.

Syaoran: Me too.

Eriol: Same here.

Spinel: And me.

Nakuru: I'm scared I won't be able to glomp Toya anymore.

Me: So, you want to know what I'm scared of? Well, I have two fears, the first is spiders, and the second... BAD VOICE ACTORS! (glares at English dub of 358/2 Days)

RevensRubber Duck Darth Nimble has some more material for torturing :DHahahhaa...poor characters...the torture is never ending xD

_Blackwolf: So um...how long have they all been standing/sitting/leaning there answering questions?_

Touya: Can I have a hug?

Yukito: Can I be adopted by you and Touya? Please? I'll be good :)

Touya: Whats the probability of you killing me with a fork?

Sakura: If I was your little sister, would you be concerned?

Touya: would you kill me if I slapped Sakura on the arm in the same scenario as the previous question? Why I would slap her I do not know... O_o I might hit myself actually just for hitting her... (O_o I have a family theme going on too..)

All: What is your favorite food drisled in ketchup?

Has anyone picked their nose and flung the booger at someone they hated at any point in there life? (Touya or Syaoran...I can see one of you two doing that...)

Sakura: (Because your most likely to do this out of anyone else) Have you ever tried to lick your elbow, then succeeded in doing so, and got so happy that you flung yourself onto your bed, except you missed the bed and hit your head on either the lamp or the wall and forgot all about your ability to lick your elbow? Oh, and what animal do you hate/fear the most?

So, any of you wanna go to Canada?

Anyone else like traditional Japanese houses more than the modern houses? Or am I just a weirdo?

Oh, right...my friend would like to ask Tomoyo if she thinks some of the outfits that she makes for Sakura are a little kinkhy?

Dares? Hmm...Tomoyo get the camera!!First get Syaoran in a dark prince costume, please.

Kay, so, Sakura, your going to be standing infront of your most hated/feared animal :)  
Touya, I dare you to act like you sent the animal,  
Yukito: Act like your Touya's partner in crime,  
Syaoran, go save sakura!!  
Sakura: thank Syaraon and give him a hug :)  
Eriol: Randomly walk into the scene with a pink apron on and hold a plate of cookies in one hand, and be like "So, who wants cookies?" then do a magic trick and disappear right away.

Then, let's have Touya and Syaroan hug again (sorry for stealing your idea Spitz!)just for kicks...though instead of Nakuru glomping Touya, let's have Yue. and in the background..  
I dare Syaroan and Sakura to have a very initmate moment hopefully kissng just to make itbetter, nad let's have Eriol take a picture just so he can put itup at High School Graduation!! Bwhahah! I feel evil xD

That's all my poor little mind can think of for now... O_o unless Nakuru wants to glomp Yue while he's glomping Touya...

_Me: I've lost track of time, but I'm guessing it's been a few months. maybe even a year._

Toya: (glare) No, you can't.

Yukito: Of course you can (sweet smile)

Toya: No way! I'm not adopting him/her! And the probability is about 99.9 percent!

Sakura: I wouldn't be concerned about you being my little sister, but I'd be concerned for your safety, and I wouldn't let Onii-can kill you (sweet smile)

Toya: I'd kill you even if you didn't hit Sakura, but if you did hit her, I'd definatly kill you.

Kero: Chips, I had them when Clow was living in England, they're nice.

Sakura: Anything as long as Onii-san didn't give me the ketchup, he'd probably give me tabasco sauce instead.

Toya: This is a stupid question, I'm not answering it.

Yue: Me either.

Spinel: Nor me.

Me: Spoil-sports.

Eriol: Probably chips.

Nakuru: Chips!

Sakura: No, but I have sometimes missed my bed and hit my head (blush) And I'm scared of spiders, little nes are okay but I don't like really big ones.

Me: If any of them want to go to Canada, I'm not gonna let 'em because then, who would I have to torture?

Yue: Me and Spinel prefer traditional Japanese houses, no one else really minds.

Tomoyo: (drags Syoran off and then drags him back in a dark prince outfit)

Toya: (smirks and puts a spider in front of Sakura)

Yukito:Sorry, Sakura-chan.

Toya: What kind of partner in crime are you?

Sakura: (scared of spider) H-hoe!

Syaoran: (sigh) Look, it's only a spider (picks up the spider and thros it out of the window) There, it's gone.

Sakura; Thank you, Syaoran-kun (hugs Syoran)

Syaoran: (blush)

Eriol: (wearing a pink apron) So, who wants cookies? (burst of smoke and Eriol disappears)

Me: How did he do that!? It's so cool!

Yue: (sigh) He's right over there, he just had a handful of smoke powder.

Toya and Syoran: I hate you! (hug)

Yue: This is stupid (walks away)

Me: Oh, no you don't! (pushed Yue on top of Toya)

Syoran: (sigh) We might as well kiss to shut them up.

Sakura: Okay. (Kiss)

Me: Kyaaa!

Eriol: (snaps photograph) How sweet (sweet smile)

Nakuru: (glomps Yue and Toya) This is fun!

Toya and Yue: No, it's not!


	28. A Quick Update at Last

I own nothing except this Q&A XD

* * *

A quick update thanks to silvershark1987's questions

_hi guys, i was reading this to my sister and we were giggling so much our mum told us off for being to noisy._

_first question to all: have you ever said or asked anything that you thought was smart but then realised was REALLY STUPID when everyone laughed at you (or is it just me)?_

_to Touya: my sister wants to know how you felt about playing cinderella?_

_to all: when Sakura was sucked into the Alice in wonderland book, how did you guys feel about your characters and costumes?_

_to Kero: do you ever get jealous of Yue when they treat him better than you?_

_to Yue; if you could eat what flavour would you prefer. salty, sweet, bitter, sour, ect?_

_to Blackwolf: what other anime are you into? (and can you read my fanfics please?)_

Yue: I believe Kero can answer that question the best.

Kero: T_T All I asked was "How much pudding could I buy for ten thousand yen?"

Touya: Don't even mention that Cinderella thing. I still have nightmares.

Yue: I don't think we were overly fond of out outfits.

Eriol: I liked mine.

Touya: You would.

Kero: Sometimes I feel jealous... I mean, I have a heart, too, I'm not just some plush (puppy eyes)

Yue: We're not giving you any more sweets.

Kero: Oh, fine. I don't actually mind when they treat Yue like that, after all, he needs the extra love.

Yue: I'm going to ignore that. And in response to the next question; I have no idea what flavour I'd like since I have no frame of refference. But judging from the amount of sweets ro eats and the fact that we're usually opposites, I doubt I'd enjoy sweet things.

Me: I like quite a lot of anime and manga series XD My favourites at the moment are Ouran High School Host Club, Naruto, and Hetaliao like the first arc of Bleach (the Arrancar arc onwards got a bit boring for me) and Wolf's Rain (I haven't watched that in ages but I really want to XD) Others I like include Tokyo Mew Mew and Fruits Basket. And as for reading your fanfictions, I'll certainly go have a look at them ^_^


End file.
